Bound By Cameras
by BladesCutButWordsAreDeeper
Summary: Sakura is of the richest family in the world, and when her mother sees an add on the computer, she has to be sent to an island to try and win the heart of a cold and reluctant guy...on camera.
1. Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke Naruto/Hinata

Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno

Sakura Haruno was a 16 year old girl who lived in Tokyo, Japan, and had short pink hair that reached the middle of her neck with slightly longer bangs that framed her face rather than going across her forehead, and she wore a strange headband with a symbol of a leaf on it, wearing it like a hair band. She had green eyes, and even though her family was filthy rich, she acted like she was poor.

She usually wore a black tank top and baggy black jeans, or even a dark pink tank top, sometimes she would wear other things, but she had never really liked dresses or skirts. She hated the color pink, even though she wore it sometimes and her hair was that color, and she hated the whole idea of preps, and she did not believe in relationships, especially since she could never do anything with a guy anyways with all her security.

Sometimes, she felt like she was the President of the United State's daughter, but instead, she didn't have publicity and she was richer. Sakura had very few friends, and the ones she did have were people who worked in her mansion, where she, her mother, her father and her 18 year old brother lived. Her brother's name was Kieran, with messy black hair that reached his ears and green eyes.

Sakura took after their mother with her pink hair, and Kieran took after their father with his black hair, and they both took after their mother with their green eyes. Kieran was one of Sakura's more close friends, despite the fact that he was her brother, which was probably what connected them so strongly.

As she walked down another hall of the huge castle-like mansion she lived in, she spotted her brother walking into the library, and she smiled, running over, and opening the door. "Oh, Sakura! I was just about to send Kera and Kira to come and get you!" her mother said as she entered, and Sakura saw the two twins there.

Kera had navy blue hair to her shoulders and electric blue eyes, and Kira had baby blue hair to her shoulders and sky blue eyes. They both gave a curt nod to Sakura, as of which she returned.

"What did you need me for?" Sakura asked, as she thought of her room and the fact that she could be playing Full Metal Alchemist on the PS2 or perhaps Unreal Championship 2, or Halo 2, on the X-Box. She sighed and sat down on a couch beside her brother, who gave her a small smirk.

"Apparently, you're the main cause of this rather rare gathering," he whispered.

"Who came and got you?" Sakura whispered back as they watched their mother talk with one of the maids to go and get their father.

"Saku…" Kieran whispered with a small blush and Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling. The girl was Kieran's secret crush, she had long, onyx black hair always in a braid and dark, forest green eyes that seemed to captivate Kieran whenever he saw her, and it always made Sakura giggle and usually she'd tease him afterwards, but all he thought of was her pale skin, and the reason why.

"You know, you should try and free her." Sakura whispered, and Kieran looked down.

"Father wouldn't have it." he said. "Besides, what would she do if she left? She'd have no where to go."

"Kieran, at least she wont be tortured any more, and under the grasp of father, being the only slave here." Sakura whispered harshly, and suddenly shut up as their mother paid attention to them once again.

"Well, your father should be here any second…" she said nervously. "Why don't you two go and look for a good book to read until he gets back?"

"Whatever…" Sakura mumbled and got up. She and her brother walked over to the book shelf and began looking through the books quietly, both automatically going to the fiction novels, over to fantasy. Sakura looked through silently until she potted a thick, hard cover novel with the title 'Secrets Of Love' (I made this title up) and she pulled it out. She read the back of the book to find it was about a vampire and a girl.

Apparently, the girl was a teenager, and had just turned sixteen, and on the same night she had gone out with her friends and a vampire was on the loose, and he was only seventeen, and their crosses path, but that was all that was said, except for the fact that they probably end up traveling with each other or something like that, and then end up together. She shrugged and grabbed it, going back to the seat.

She read the first chapter when suddenly her dad came in, looking rather irritated, with the two twins right behind him. Sakura looked at him for one slit second and closed her book, folding down the end of the page she was on. She watched as he sat down, and they looked each other in the eyes and gave a curt nod in greeting.

"Well," he said, looking at his wife. "Why do we all have the pleasure of coming down here?"

"Well…" Sakura's mother said slowly, and looked at her. "Honey, did you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Well, I was going to train a bit, practice my ninjutsu, or even go camping in Tama Forest, why?" she asked, she was more the nature type, and she practiced the art of the ninja, becoming her own lethal weapon, as well as the side ones always in her pockets. The ten security guards that always fallowed her around while she was out were nothing compared to her.

Yet she was still surrounded and fallowed by those bloody men in black. Her mother always said it was for her protection and that she wouldn't be able to stop a bullet in midair, but what she didn't know was that Sakura was able to go faster than the bullet, and would be able to dodge it, and she would be able to hear it when it was shot, whether a silencer or a sniper or just a normal gun shot, she would be able to hear it as soon as it was shot.

"Well, I kind of wanted you to go to something, it's for two weeks, maybe even longer…" her mother said slowly.

"Why…?" she asked. '_Oh great, now I have to cancel all my plans…'_

"Well, I was on the computer, and you know how I am about wanting you to have a man, so I was looking through dating sights…" she began, and Sakura gave a heavy sigh. "And, I found an add, it won't be on national television, I don't think, but it's an add for a seventeen year old boy who is single and needs a girl, very rich, and apparently very cute."

"And you thought I might actually want to do this because…?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Well, actually, I don't think you'll do this, I know you'll do this, I've already signed you up." her mother said, and Sakura went wide eyed.

End Chapter


	2. Traveling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

pantherdemonXO8: Thanks! I'm glad, I was worried it wouldn't get anything…

aznmelon: I guess you'll find out:P

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90: lol, nice, and I hope this is fast enough :P

Ori: Yeah, this chapter will be better, and I didn't have time to read over the other chapter, plus I was really tired…hehe…oh, I have a friend named Ori, too…lol

KaI-KaI01: YAY! COOKIE! (Glomp) shanks!

Tiffanylicis: I updated:P

A/N: Cherry here, ok, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and honestly I'm amazed that I have six already! Yay! I'm a happy camper! Anyways, I hope this is good, enjoy and have fun! (Nicky: yeah, how are they going to have fun when all they're doing is sitting and staring?) Shut up…

Chapter 2: Traveling

Sakura sighed as she packed the last of her things. She couldn't believe her mom, she had to do all this just because she wanted her to go on some stupid dating show? Sakura sighed, knowing her mother, she was probably lying about the whole 'There's no cameras!' thing. She grumbled and shoved another book inside the one duffle bag she would be bringing.

She had had a very long argument with her mother earlier about wearing nice clothing, saying that if the guy was going to like her he had to like her for who she was and not for some fake person who wasn't her. As she thought about it, she realized that all the other girls were probably just girls who thought of themselves as princesses.

She growled again and put her Shruikan and kunai into a side pocket, and made sure that they were covered thickly by a large cloth so that the sensors would be unable to detect them. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, and continued looking through her room for any thing she might need. She nodded as she put in a small drawing kit into her duffle bag and smiled.

"All done…" she whispered.

"Well then, I guess you can come with me for a minute?" her brother asked behind her and Sakura turned abruptly. Kieran smiled, and Sakura smiled back, going up to him and hugging him. "Hey, try not to fall madly in love and end up getting your heart shattered because another, preppy little girl got picked, ok?"

"Heh, I highly doubt I'd fall for this guy. Honestly, I don't want to go, I really wish mom hadn't forced me. The only good thing about this is the fact that if this guy does end up falling for me it'll because of who I am. He can't want more money, apparently he's right next in line, right behind us." Sakura said, and Kieran laughed.

"Well, be a good little girl and don't get into any trouble!" Kieran said in a mocking, deep voice and Sakura laughed.

"Yes, ma'am!" she said, giving a small solute, and ran off as she saw Kieran glare at her, and she laughed as he chased her around her room.

"Oi! Get back here!" he yelled, and Sakura ducked as he flew at her, and he ended up face first on the ground. Sakura cringed, then ran out her bedroom door, Kieran getting up slowly and running after her. They chased each other around the mansion, until they ended up getting stopped by their dad, who was standing in the hall talking with a man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"Oh, there she is now." he said as Sakura ran, and she skidded to a stop, and Kieran knocked into her as he tried to stop as well, and she knocked into the man, and they all fell over.

"Woops, sorry mister dude in black suit," Sakura said, holding in a laugh as she got up, helping the man up easily.

"Right…" the man mumbled. "Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with it."

"What, you have a problem with me?" Sakura snapped, glaring coldly.

"No, ma'am, it's just that I am Sasuke's father." he said. "I don't know if he likes klutz's though…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, going to her full height and glaring at the man, an anger mark on her forehead. The man seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"Sakura, calm down." Kieran whispered, touching her shoulder.

"Phmph…" Sakura mumbled. "I'm not that much of a klutz…"

"Actually, you kind of are…" Kieran said, and Sakura went wide eyed.

"Hey! Just who's side are you on, anyways?" she asked, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Uh…yours?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyways, Sakura, I need you to come with me, can you please grab your things so we can leave? We still need to pick up a couple more girls." the man said and Sakura sighed, running through the nearest door, and doing a few hand signs then suddenly disappearing in a wisp of Sakura's over to her room. She grabbed her duffle bag, made the same hand signs and appeared inside the same room.

"Alright," she said, walking out, and the man blinked as he saw the duffle bag. "Let's go, I don't feel like standing here all day." she said and she and the man left, after Sakura gave her brother and father a hug. They walked through the front doors over to a long black limo, and a butler/driver opened the door for her and the man and they slid inside, where a few girls already were.

One had long blond hair in a high ponytail and blank blue eyes, and she had a small smirk on her face, wearing all black but in a preppy manner. Sakura looked at her in disgust, and looked at the girl beside her, her blond hair in many spiky ponytails with a pink, short dress that reached her thighs and a net dress underneath it.

Another girl sat there, her black hair in two buns, and her brown eyes searching the limo, and wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of tight hip hugger jeans, and beside her was a girl with short black hair and white, blank eyes, and she wore a pair of blue baggy shorts and a black T-shirt, a white hoody on as well.

Beside Sakura was a girl with purple-black hair that was up in a spiky ponytail, and she had lavender eyes, and she looked a little hyper. She wore a net shirt with a bra underneath and a pair of net shorts with a purple skirt on over top, and a white jacket. She had a headband like Sakura's on, wrapped around her forehead.

"Anko," Sakura said. Anko was one of the girls that took classes with her.

"Hey, Sakura. Your mom force you into this or something? Cuz I'm pretty sure you wouldn't enter something like this on your own." Anko replied.

"You guessed it." Sakura mumbled, leaning back with her duffle-bag at her feet.

"So you know Anko Mitarashi?" the man asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, she takes classes with me." Sakura replied.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"We train in the arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu." Anko replied.

"Interesting…" the man said. "My son does, as well. He seems to be above every one in the class, mostly because of his Uchiha blood."

"Hey…isn't the Uchiha clan famous for their Sharingan Wheel-Eye?" Sakura asked slowly as she remembered where she had heard the name from.

"Yes, we are," the man replied.

"Sweet, the copy-cat eye…" Anko said. "That'd be an awesome technique if you ask me."

"Yeah…" Sakura mumbled as she leaned back against her seat as they continued to drive on. Not long after they stopped again and the man left. He came back a while later, with a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail and her electric blue eyes were filled with excitement. She wore a red shirt and a small mini skirt.

"Well, is that every one?" the man asked and counted them. "Yep, well then, time to introduce ourselves. I'm Kai Uchiha, jut call me Uchiha-san. I'm Sasuke's father."

"Ino Yamanaka." the girl with the blond hair said. "16, and ready to get a man."

"Temari…" the girl with the blond, spiky hair said. "17."

"Tenten, 17." the girl with the buns said.

"H-Hinata, 16..." the girl with the short black hair mumbled, a light blush entering her cheeks.

"Anko Mitarashi." Anko said. "17, and ready to have some fun."

"Sakura Haruno, 16, and ready to die..." Sakura said.

"Kate Mori, 16," the girl with the long black hair said.

"Ok, done deal." Uchiha-san said and he looked out the window. "Well, we should be getting there soon."

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"The airport." Uchiha-san replied. Sakura smirked, she knew it. Good thing she had thought of that for her weapons. After a few minutes they pulled up to the edge of the airport and they all got out, Uchiha-san saying something to the driver then closing the door, walking with the girls inside the airport. All of the girls dragged their bags behind them, Sakura, Hinata and Anko the only ones with one bag.

"Heh, I wonder how Kiba is doing." Sakura said to Anko.

"Yeah, must be hard to practice without the rest of his cell." Anko replied. She, Sakura and Kiba-a boy who took class with them- were all in a cell for their training, all of them in chuunin level ready to take jounin exams.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Sakura mumbled. "Where do you think we're going?"

"Uh, probably some weird exotic island." Anko said with a small shrug.

"Yeah, probably right…" Sakura mumbled and yawned. "I'm tired…"

"Yeah, I guess you would be considering the fact that you haven't gotten any exorcise in today," Anko replied.

"Yeah…" Sakura mumbled. They walked through the airport behind every one else and got their passports, went through the weird sensor things and walked out onto the runway, where a jet was waiting for them. They all got on and took their seats, and Uchiha-san came in.

"Alright, I am now going to leave you, but first I'll explain what you're doing. You're going to go to an island, we have instructors on the jet right now who will help you jump off onto the island. When you get there, find each other and wait for one of the instructors, and then fallow them." Uchiha-san said. "The rest is yet to be told."

"Ok…" Sakura mumbled. "This should be…interesting…"

"Told you it was an exotic island," Anko replied with a shrug. "Did you notice how often you mumble lately?"

End Chapter


	3. Meeting The Spook Of The Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: In the last chapter I said that the girls were going to become Jounin, but they were in teams, and I know that in the Manga and anime they're only in teams for genin level, or something like that, but I decided to have teams for chuunin level in this story as well, so yeah. - So understanding. Damn, you guys make all of us blush with all of these compliments!

rainingblood666: Yes ma'am! (Jer: And no, Cherry was not trying to be a smart ass…)

Merridaine: You got it! Says up above. It doesn't play too important of a role, but it has its meanings. And yeah, Anko's awesome dude.

Tiffanylicis: Done deal

KaI-KaI0: COOKIES! (Amy: Hmph, damn right, you'd better bow down!) (Nicky, Jer, Anny, Cherry: THAT'S NOT NICE!) (Amy: only joking…)

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90: Hehe…well, I hope you like the results…-.-"

icey-sakura: You got it!

Chapter 3: Meeting The Spook Of The Hour

Sakura sighed as she stared at the ground below her, she was almost ten thousand feet high in the air. She smirked, she had dived from twenty thousand. She looked up as a man came through the hall, looking at them all. He was about twenty, and as she observed him, she found that his green eyes were watching the girls intently, and he seemed to have made his brown hair slightly messy just to impress them.

She watched as he came up to her, and their eyes met, and in that one simple movement, Sakura sent the message for him to not come near her by glaring at him slightly. He gulped and looked away as a lady came through the door this time. Her long brown hair was in a braid, and she had brown eyes as well. She looked at them all and sighed.

"Never seen a batch like this," she said. Her eyes laid on Sakura and she smirked. "You, have you ever been sky diving?"

"Yes, I have, about twenty times now." Sakura replied. "I think the highest I've jumped is twenty thousand feet."

"What the…" she whispered, then shook her head. "Well then, how about you?" she turned to Anko.

"Twenty thousand and one." she said, "The plane wouldn't stay steady. I went right after her."

"Ok…" the woman mumbled. She turned to the rest of the girls. "Any of you?"

"Nope…" was the only thing they heard, and Sakura and Anko smirked.

"Well then, you two will go last," she said, turning to Sakura and Anko. They both shrugged. "The rest of you, lets teach you some stuff, we have another twenty minutes." and so Sakura and Anko sat quietly in the corner, putting on their equipment fast and playing rock paper scissors for who got first. The girls were slowly learning how to put on the equipment, their outfits getting in the way, and they were learning how to dive at the same time.

"They're slow…" Sakura mumbled under her breath. A couple minutes later all of the girls were ready and they were waiting at the door. Soon, the door was opened and after making sure all of them were ready they started to jump off. Sakura was going to go last, seeming as Anko had won, and as her turn came up, she looked around and saw a board. She smirked and grabbed it.

"Ma'am!" the woman called right as Anko was about to jump, and she turned, and saw Sakura with the board, and then grinned mischievously.

"Good idea." Anko said and grabbed one herself. "Go at the same time?" she asked and Sakura nodded. They took the boards and they both jumped, the instructor yelling after them. They jumped on the boards and began doing tricks, flipping and somersaulting and pretending to snowboard. They grabbed hands as they came closer to the ground and they unhooked the board, letting their parachutes go.

They went down hand in hand, landing softly on the ground, and they watched as the boards slowly made their ways down, and watched as they thudded down. They cringed and walked off, shaking their heads, their arms crossed as they walked. They met the girls not far off, and found that they were accompanied by a few people in black suits. The girls looked horror struck and windswept.

"I never want to do something like that again…" Temari whispered.

"Heh, what a wimp." Sakura said, shaking her head. She walked up to a guard. "Hey, where's this island?"

"We're near Australia, a private island owned by Uchiha-san." the man answered. "Sasuke," he added. Sakura blinked.

"He owns his own island, and my family is richer than his? What the…" she mumbled, shaking her head. "He's pretty damn selfish."

"Uchiha-san isn't selfish, his parents bought this place for him and he tried to deny, but they wouldn't listen." came a voice, and Sakura turned abruptly to find a boy her age with shaggy, spiky, sticking up blond hair and electric blue eyes, and he wore goggles around his forehead. He also wore an orange jumpsuit and a black T-shirt underneath his jacket.

"And who're you?" Sakura asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's friend-slash-partner." Naruto replied. "He doesn't exactly know about the girls yet…" he added, nudging towards the oblivious girls who were trying to take off their equipment helplessly, their orange outfits half way off, showing their original outfits. Sakura snorted.

"What kind of girl does this dude go for?" she asked.

"I dunno, that's why we picked an assortment." Naruto said with a small shrug. "I wasn't exactly there to pick, though. It was all his parents."

"Interesting. So when do we get to meet this dude?" Sakura asked.

"As soon as we get to the village." Naruto replied and he called out to the other girls. Sakura looked over at Anko, who had been standing there the entire time beside her.

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows," she replied, adjusting her headband. "Sounds fun."

"Heh, yeah, of course you would think so." Sakura said, and unzipped her uniform, slipping it off as well as the backpack. She stretched, and brushed off her tank top and pants, trying to get off the orange little specks the uniform had left, and when they were gone she began to walk. Anko walked with her, and they heard Naruto tell the girls to fallow him.

"So, what do you think he looks like?" Ino asked, suddenly beside them. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, wearing beach clothes." Sakura said in disgust. "My worst nightmare." Anko laughed and shook her head.

"The way you make him sound reminds me of Laguna Beach…Have you even heard of him?" she asked.

"Nope…" Sakura said with a small shrug. Anko leaned into her ear.

"He's almost a Jounin," she whispered, and Sakura smirked.

"This should be fun." she said. "We get to play with one of our own."

"Heh, deffinently. Hey, do you think that Naruto was his partner, as in in his team?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, probably." Sakura replied. "Though, he doesn't really look it."

"Yeah, more like a hyperactive little twerp who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut," Anko said, looking back at Naruto, who was humming with his hands behind his head, and Anko saw a kunai pocket wrapped around his right thigh, and saw the edge of a kunai. "And it looks like our assumption was correct, look at his right thigh."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, turning slightly. She saw the pocket and sighed. "I feel sorry for this Sasuke dude…" Sakura mumbled. They walked for a few more minutes until Sakura saw a small village, and they walked up to the spot. Sakura blinked, and suddenly felt something strange, and a shiver went up her spine. Her hand automatically went to her pocket, where a kunai had bee placed.

She looked around, up in trees, and through the windows of the houses, standing deadly still. Anko stood with her, while Naruto kept the other girls away from the area. Sakura was just about to let her guard down when the sound of something being thrown went through her ears, and she suddenly leaned back, and a kunai flew past her, barely missing her. She turned sharply and found the thrower leaning against a tree casually.

"Just who do you think you are throwing kunai at me?" she yelled as she saw the same headband she wore like a hair band around the guy's forehead. He had blue-black hair, sticking up in the back and smooth in the front. His bangs did not go across his forehead, but rather went to either side, framing his face. His navy blue eyes were blank as he stared at Sakura.

"What are you doing on my island?" he asked.

"You mean you're Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She looked at his clothes. '_So much for Laguna Beach look…' _she thought as she looked at his baggy beige shorts, his white arm cuffs, his navy blue t-shirt that was nearly a turtle neck, and his blue sandals. He had bandages around his ankles, and had a kunai pocket around his right thigh.

"Who else would I be?" he asked.

"A guard?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow and Anko rolled her eyes.

"Sakura…" she mumbled, "Why are you being sarcastic?"

"I dunno, because I feel like it?" she asked, crossing her arms. "He could've killed me with that stupid knife if I had taken my guard down."

"You're pretty good to dodge that." Sasuke said. "You didn't even know where I was."

"Well, you should try being less noisy." Sakura replied.

"You know, we kinda were supposed to keep quiet…" Anko said. "We can't really be telling every one about our abilities."

"Fine, whatever," Sakura said with a small sigh, and she turned around, looking over at Naruto. He smiled nervously and walked out, and he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe…surprise Sasuke…" he said slowly as the girls fallowed him, and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said slowly. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! Your parents were the one who came up with it and organized it! I was only a guide!" Naruto said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Feh…" Sasuke mumbled. "Go find cabins and a room," he said sharply to the girls. "I'll deal with you later."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said slowly.

"Naruto, you're coming with me." he replied, and dragged Naruto by the ear, causing the boy to wine and whimper. Sakura cringed.

"I kinda feel sorry for _him_ now." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke leave. "He may be a dimwit, but that Sasuke dude looks pretty fierce."

"You know that his throw was half-assed, right? He wasn't expecting you to dodge it, or to even hear it." Anko said as she and Sakura went into a cabin and got settled.

"He's kind of a spook…" Sakura said, and shook her head as she sat on the bed. "I wonder how Kieran is."

"Huh, you mean your brother?" Anko asked. "He was pretty cute…" she said.

"Anko!" Sakura yelled, going wide eyed. "Don't go thinking about my brother like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Anko said, shaking her head as she put up her hands.

"Hmm, well, what should we do now? We've already met the man of the hour."

"Well, I guess we just…sit around and wait." Anko said with a shrug. Sakura smirked.

"Sounds good."

"Well of course it does, I came up with it." Sakura sweat dropped.

End Chapter


	4. Elimination one and more

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ok, I'm not going to reply to all of the reviews because I think there's just a little too many…well, this one took a while to write. Now, to all of you wonderful reviewers, thank you so much! (Cherry eats a cookie given by a reviewer) well, I really do hope you like this. And for those who want Anko and Sakura's brother together, I'm really sorry….you'll see what I mean. Oh, and about the whole adding the same chapter, I'm really sorry about that…hehe…

The Girls: Sakura, Anko, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Kate, Nicky, Korin, Kera and Saku. (just a reminder…)

Chapter 4: Elimination 1

Sakura looked over at Anko, who looked lazily back at her. "Anko?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Is it just me, or is there a red light over there?" Sakura asked lamely, pointing over to a red, flashing light. Anko looked at it, and approached it carefully. She brushed past the leaves of the plant that was in front of it and sighed.

"Camera…the place is bugged." Anko let go of the leaves and they fell back in place. "Looks like we're in a reality show." she said, smiling slyly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you're excited. This is probably going to be the most lame thing in the world, and now I find out that it's a reality show. Those other ditz' will probably never find out." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Oh, you're no fun." Anko said, sitting back down on the bed and looking up at where she could see the back of Sakura's head as she rested her neck on the edge of the top bunk.

"Oh, I'm fun when I want to be, but right now, I'm really not enjoying the fact that we're being bugged." Sakura replied.

"Ok…" Anko said, and moved up to Sakura's ear, startling her. "I'll disconnect anything I can find." she whispered out, Sakura barely even able to hear her. Sakura nodded and got down, and helped her search, both pretending to be looking around. They ended up disconnecting three mikes and two cameras.

"I don't think they'd put in more…" Sakura mumbled, and Anko nodded. Suddenly, they heard a whistle, and instinctively left the room. They found the rest of the girls coming out as well, and in the middle of the village, there stood Naruto and Sasuke with one other person, a girl their age. She had supremely dark green hair that reached her butt, and was in a low ponytail. She had green eyes, and wore a black corset and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Who's that?" Anko asked.

"Uh…" Sakura mumbled. "Their third teammate?" she only said this because Naruto now wore a headband like Sasuke and Anko, and so did the girl. "Why is it that no one wears their headband like me?"

"Because they like to wear it properly? And besides, it means you're unique, be happy." Anko replied with a yawn. The girl glanced at them, and they just ignored it. They stood with the rest of the girls in the center, now noticing a couple more who weren't there before.

"Every one," came a voice, and they all turned to find Uchiha-san. "There are a few more people here who you have not met yet. There is Nicky Nojono," he pointed to a girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes, "Kera," he pointed to a girl with short blue hair that reached her shoulders, "and Korin." he pointed to a girl with long brown hair and red-brown eyes.

"Well, we have a new bunch…" Anko muttered.

"And also Sasuke's teammate has decided to join us in our events, Saku." the man pointed to the girl beside Sasuke. Said boy just glared harshly at his father, Saku grinning slyly. She seemed to whisper something to Sasuke which made him more pale than he already was. Sakura raised an eyebrow, and suddenly Sasuke looked at her, straight in the eyes, and she gasped.

"What's up with you?" Anko whispered.

"N-nothing." Sakura muttered, shaking her head. "Hey, that girl just whispered something to him, did you catch it?"

"I think so." Anko replied, she had an ultra high mike hidden in her coat at all times, never trusting anything, and was usually able to pick up the softest of a whisper a kilometer away if she wanted to, but she kept it on medium while here.

"Ok, I wanna listen when we're not here." Sakura replied.

"Why are you snooping?" Anko replied as she watched Uchiha-san introduce Sasuke to each of the girls, currently on Ino, who was far to their left.

"I just want to know." Sakura replied with a shrug. "I need something to do other than pretend to swoon over a guy I don't even like."

"Oh, c'mon, you have to admit he's cute at least." Anko replied, and stopped as soon as Uchiha-san came to them.

"Mitarashi-sama, and Haruno-sama. Also known as Anko and Sakura." he said to Sasuke, who leaned against the huge pole in the middle of the entire island and village. On it was a mega phone, one which Sakura was sure to be used during this time. Saku looked at them, and they gave her a small grimace of a smile, and Naruto gave a small incline of his head and a big grin. They gave a small wave to him.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"No, not quite. I wish to discuss the rules and prospects of this game." his father said. "First, this is a reality show, you will sometimes be pulled off to speak to the camera face first. Second, for the first four days, every two days there will be an elimination. Now, you will be staying here for two weeks and a day. On the last day, there will be only one person left by the end of that day.

"There will be a series of events where Sasuke will be with all of you or with one of you, but in this time there will be days where he is to spend a couple hours with each person until he has met each one of you personally." Uchiha-san stated, and Sasuke glared coldly. "Also, you will be staying in the cabins, and food will be provided.

"There might be a time when the shipping of food doesn't come in, and you will all be sent out to hunt-" most of the girls went green in the face, but Anko and Sakura had a small glint in their eyes, smiling- "and you will eat your catch. Now, this island does not have plumbing, so you will be taking baths in natural hot springs."

"Um, sir?" Sakura butted in. He looked at her. "Sorry to interrupt and all, but back to when you said that you would be pulled aside, do you have to? Because I hate publicity and cameras, I don't know if my parents told you," Sakura said, and Anko snorted, trying to hold in her laugh. Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Uh, they may have mentioned it…" he mumbled. "If you don't want to, then I suppose you don't really have to…"

"Then, sir, what if none of us want to go in front of the camera?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Well, I suppose that really wouldn't work out too well…" he said, smiling bitterly. "Anyways, back to the point-"

"Sir." Anko interrupted. "I have a question. The second thing you told us, about the elimination, who decides it? And also, after you answer that, can you tell me what we do if we don't like Sasuke and want to leave?"

"Sasuke would decide it." he grinded out, obviously getting annoyed. "And if you wish to leave, Mitarashi-sama or Haruno-sama, you may."

"Sorry," Anko said, giving a small bow to hide her smile.

"Quite alright," he replied. "Now, if that's all, tomorrow night will be the first elimination, and Sasuke will find out about you all in the meantime."

"So we're going to be pulled away?" Ino asked stupidly. Sakura blinked, how much of a ditz could this girl be?

"Yes," Kai said, smiling.

"Why is he so happy about her being a ditz?" Anko whispered over to Sakura, who just shrugged in reply.

"Who knows, it isn't the first time probably." Sakura replied, and Anko snorted.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She replied, and they watched as Kai asked Ino to come forward and watched as Sasuke was pulled off, Ino strolling along beside him happily while he looked at his father sourly.

"Well, he doesn't look too happy." Anko said with a small smile.

"You know, you're just becoming like me, not like a girl who wants to date him." Sakura whispered.

"I don't want to date him, I thought he was gunna be different." Anko replied.

"What's your dream guy?" Sakura asked as they walked back to their cabin after Kai told them that he would call them all separately.

"Your brother." Anko said with a small smirk, and Sakura's eye twitched.

"Anko…" she whispered lethally. Anko looked over innocently, a huge grin on her face.

"Hai?" she asked.

"You are so dead." Sakura whispered out, and hit Anko on the back of the head. The girl pouted, sulking into the cabin, with a fuming Sakura behind her.

"So…" Anko said as she sat down on her bed, rubbing where a small bump had formed. "You never told me who your dream guy is?"

"I don't have one." Sakura replied with a shrug. "Why do you like my brother so much?"

"I dunno." Anko replied with a shrug, falling back so her legs dangled off the bed. "I just like him."

"You only met him, what, three times?" Sakura asked, looking back at Anko, who just shrugged.

"He was cute, and nice." Anko replied.

"You don't know if he was just faking it to be polite," Sakura pointed out and Anko smirked.

"Right, but you told me he was always like that. Besides, I've seen the bond between you two, nothing could tear your apart." Anko said with a smile. Sakura huffed, going up the ladder to her own bed.

"Fine, you caught me." Sakura mumbled. "Yeah, he's my only life support in that stupid family. Oh, how I would love to just live a normal life with a normal, small house and parents who aren't fussed about work every minute of their life."

"Your mom doesn't work." Anko pointed out and Sakura rolled her eyes, popping her head over the edge and looking down at Anko.

"The way she looks for people for me and Kieran, it's like a job. It's all she ever does." Sakura sighed.

"Tell her about me!" Anko said, suddenly sitting up straight. Sakura looked at her with sad eyes. "What? Don't give me that look."

"Anko, you really love him, don't you?" Sakura asked, sighing. She looked down at the floor. "He wont listen to mom, he doesn't love anyone except for her."

"What, your mom?" Anko asked, looking disgusted. Sakura giggled.

"No, you idiot!" Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Ok, good, cuz that would just be strange. Anyways, who does he love?" Anko asked.

"The slave of the house," Sakura replied, and Anko blinked.

"Huh?" she asked. "You guys have a slave?"

"Yeah, her name's Saku. All Kieran ever dose is think about her, he wants to free her, but dad wont let him." Sakura said. "So your luck's out."

"Oh…" Anko whispered, laying back down again, closing her eyes.

"Hey, you can still be friends." Sakura said with a small shrug, and Anko smiled.

"Yeah, it's better than nothing, huh?" she asked.

"Well, honestly, the way you act and who you are just doesn't seem to suit a couple like you and Kieran. No, not a good couple at all." Sakura said, smiling, and Anko's eyebrow twitched. As Sakura said this, she realized that Anko was probably her best friend, and she was glad that she had met Anko, and that Anko was probably the only one to understand her other than her brother and Saku. Yes, Sakura was friends, very good friends, with Saku.

"So what made Saku a slave?" Anko asked.

"She lost her parents, and she was found sleeping in the basement, and my dad let her work here for food and water, and soon, she went too far and stole a valuable treasure, only because she wanted to leave her small, dusty room and actually have a home, with food that wasn't stale and water that was fresh. Kieran caught her. He didn't know her, so he told on her.

"We were only 10 then, Saku and I, and father took her to the torture chamber. Now, every night, he visits her small, dusty room and does things of the unspeakable to her." Sakura said, going into story mode, which Anko noticed.

"Well, you're good at stories, now tell me, what does she look like?" Anko asked.

"Long black hair always in a braid, and dark, forest green eyes, she always has bruises all over her body, so she wears things that cover her up, but dad never touches her face." Sakura replied. "Her skin is supremely pale, but not naturally."

"Well that sucks." Anko whispered, and suddenly her eyes went wide. "The third teammate, her name's Saku."

"Yeah, I guess it's a popular name." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. "That girl looked like a slut if you ask me."

"You know, I'm kinda glad that we disconnected all of those cameras and mikes." Anko said and Sakura nodded. "Do you…think we should do a double check?"

"…Yeah." Sakura said, giving a small nod and looking all around her bed then getting down and helping Anko look around her bed, under the bed and on the bed, even where the bars were, holding up the other bed, and under her bed. They then searched around every where else and looked out the window, and Sakura screeched as she found a man there, a camera in hand and filming them.

"Sorry, but they said all the cameras and mikes were disconnected from this room, so I was sent to film for them." He said with a shrug as he turned off the camera.

"Those dirty little-!" Sakura growled under her breath. Anko chuckled, and leaned against the frame of the window. The man looked at her, and she smiled.

"Listen, why don't you give us the tape, and we will let you go free." Anko said sweetly.

"Sorry, lady…" he said, but before he had another word out, he found a kunai at his throat, and Sakura was holding the tape in her hands, looking down at it.

"Well, thanks for your cooperation." Anko said, smiling, and they went back into the room. Sakura pulled out a suitcase and brought out her portable DVD player, and she handed it to Anko. They hooked it up to the camera and watched the conversation.

"I really seem cheesy…" Anko mumbled as she watched this. "I'm going too soft," she sighed, pulling away. She unhooked the tape and threw it to the ground, watching as it smashed to bits with the unnecessary force she had used. Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to go back up to her bunk when a man came in, and called forth Anko.

Sakura sighed as she waited for Anko to come back, and as she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of feet. She cracked an eye open and found Anko there, pointing to the man. Sakura got up and fallowed him to where Sasuke sat, slumped against the wall. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, and he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked boredly.

"Oh, so he can speak?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. He glared at her. "Why are you all sulky? Shouldn't you be happy? You're surrounded by girls, that's only every man's dream."

"Not mine," Sasuke grumbled, getting up. "Bunch of dimwits, anyways."

"You say that even about your own teammate?" Sakura asked, walking beside him as they walked into the forest.

"She's the worst. Since day one all she ever does is say that one day we'll be married, her fantasy is us together, sitting in a huge forest with kids surrounding us…ours." Sasuke said, with a small shiver. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"I kind of feel sorry for you," Sakura said with a small smirk. Suddenly she stiffened, and turned around. She glared as she found the same camera man from before fallowing them, holding a camera in his hands. "What is with you?"

"This is a reality show, they're supposed to film us." Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes. Sakura sighed and turned back around.

"Honestly, I hate cameras…" Sakura mumbled.

"I think you're the only girl here who does. All those other ones are spoiled little brats," Sasuke said, and Sakura looked over at him.

"You seem like the type whose cold, and never talks much." She said. "Just from looking at the way you walk, and how your face is always so serious. You really are…"

"Keep it up!" came a whisper, and Sakura stopped what she was saying, looking away. Sasuke looked over at her.

"You're a bore." He said, and Sakura stopped. She glared at him, eyebrow twitching, and she hit him over the head. He fell to the ground, a huge bump on his head, and he rubbed it. "What was that for?"

"For being rude." Sakura snapped, and Sasuke huffed, glaring up at her.

"You are, all you do is be quiet and talk about stupid things. You're worse than the other girls." He said.

"…" Sakura said nothing as she looked down at him. "Am I…really?" she asked.

"No, but at least they talk more." He grumbled, getting up, and walking off.

"Hmph, jerk…"she mumbled, turning and walking briskly away.

Sasuke sighed as he walked up to the beach. What would Saku think if she found out he had said that about her? She would go on a mad rampage, torture him more than she already did. What he had said was true, but that wasn't even half of it. Saku always tortured him, mentally, making him unstable when he was around her, and causing him to shut off the rest of the world.

He couldn't even be nice to a girl that was actually interesting. Sakura, wasn't that her name? She was different than most girls. Her friend, Anko, was ok, but she was too bouncy and sly, and her mind really needed to get out of the gutter. But then again, as he thought about it, she was trying to make him uneasy. As for Sakura, she didn't even want to be there. He had heard his father speak with her mother on the phone one day.

Of course, Sasuke thought it was just a blind date, no cameras, no island, no other 10 girls there, just a simple, blind date. He had heard her mother on the other line, using an ear piece, and had heard her saying something about having to force her to go. At first, Sasuke had been relieved that there was someone else who had to go through with what he did, but later he realized that she probably was just shy.

But when he had just met her, no, she had been reluctant to even talk to him. Her body language screamed that she didn't want to be there, but sitting in the cabin with her friend talking and ignoring the horrible fact that she was on an island for two weeks seemed to calm her down, make her feel at home. That would help him, too, if Naruto wasn't such a dweeb and Saku wasn't obsessed with him.

It seemed like Sakura didn't like being rich, but never said she wanted to live on the streets because she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive, unlike some people who thought not being rich would be better, but if they lived on the streets they would be torn apart. The only people who can truly say they don't like being rich is the ones who lived in the cities normally for most of their lives.

Sakura also seemed to not like girly things, she didn't talk as much, and she was always trying to hide from the cameras. She was the complete opposite from any other girl here, and also her headband signified she was a ninja in training, though he didn't know if she wore it because she had found it or if she was his level or if she was only a genin.

He sighed, then there was Ino. She was obsessed with him, too, but more for his looks and his silent demeanor. The less he talked and said rude things to her the more she wanted him. In fact, no matter what he did she wanted him more and more. She didn't even know him. Then, of course, there was Hinata, shy, quiet, always blushing, and seemed to like Naruto more than him.

Then there was Tamari, who thought he was cool and blushed whenever he talked to her. She was independent, though. Then there was Tenten, she didn't really seemed interested, but was in it for the popularity or something. But she thought he was hot. Then there was Nicky, full of life, hyper, girly, and wore skimpy clothes like most of the girls.

There was also Kera, who was quiet but timid and was quite pretty. There was also Kate and Korin, two girls who were almost exactly alike. They both talked nonstop and both seemed highly interested, especially for the cameras. Then there was Saku…he shuddered at the thought of her. She was the one he wanted to eliminate tonight, but he knew that he couldn't.

Yesterday had been hell, he had seen girls he didn't know on his island, his father was telling them rules for a show, and he was a bachelor waiting to be taken. He then had to talk to each girl, and got bored to death, and then hurt Sakura's feelings, something he didn't want to do at the moment. If he could, he would just hang around her so that he had someone to talk to who was a good friend and understood what he was going through.

He had researched on the Haruno family last night on his laptop. They were the richest family ever, though not very publicly known, and it was the same with the Uchiha family, and they ran a very good business with two teenaged children. They had a huge house and a few animals scurrying about here and there. They were the perfect rich family.

The media knew nothing of what went on inside the house, and when he looked at Sakura's profile it showed a picture of her with the same smile he had seen her give when she was laughing with his father, completely fake. It said her age, height, weight, blood type and her publicly known personal interests but nothing about what she did most of the time or where she lived or anything. Which actually was what he had been looking for.

He wanted to know if she was a ninja. But then again, that was top secret usually. They aren't aloud to let it out, and the sensei's never let anyone in the public know of their doings. So that was completely hopeless, and Sakura would probably end up giving him a witty comeback or not tell him anything, if he was correct.

And so he knew that he wouldn't eliminate her. He wouldn't be aloud to eliminate Saku, he liked Anko's spunk, Hinata looked like she was enjoying herself and he liked a few girls less than her anyways, and so he decided either Kate or Korin. He didn't know which one sounded better to eliminate. The brown haired or the black haired? He preferred keeping the brunette because he had a girl who looked exactly like Kate anyways.

So he had decided. Kate would go and then in two days Korin would go. Simple as that. He couldn't wait to see the how and what they added and didn't add. He also wondered how much they would show of Sakura and Anko. He sighed, he needed to stop obsessing over that girl…she was simply more interesting and probably was going to be the only thing that would keep him sane for the next couple of weeks.

She would become a good friend…

"I have elimination number one figured out." Sasuke said, and all of the girls looked up from their spot at the table. Desert, a perfect time to ruin a girl's heart…for the moment. She would probably get over it in a few days, especially after the publicity leaves her alone, bored of her. He watched all of them as they each looked nervous, all except for Sakura and Anko. They both looked like they could care less.

"Probably me…" he heard Sakura whisper. "Especially since he told me I was boring," she smirked, looking at him. "Can't have a boring one around, can he?" she asked, knowing he could hear her, and she smiled playfully at him.

"The one I'll be eliminating tonight is Kate," Sasuke said lamely, and Kate put a hand to her mouth, tears seeming to come to her eyes. "Trust me, you were one of the many I wanted to get rid of…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as she passed him. She glared at him.

_On The Show_

_Backstage with Kate_

"I can't believe he did this to me! It was probably because of that stupid Ino, her pretty blond hair and her blue eyes…he seemed to be eyeing that Haruno girl quite a bit, too. Well, I'll get over it eventually I suppose, but it'll take a while. I just wish it could have been someone else, maybe if he had actually paid attention a bit more he would've realized I'm a much better person…Sasuke, you don't know what you're missing out on."

"Actually, yes I do…" Sasuke mumbled as he turned off the TV and sat on the bed, staring ahead of him blankly. Why did it always come to this? A game show…how could his father become so desperate? He sighed, turned off his lights, and turned off his own TV as he shut his eyes, going to sleep on his rather comfy bed.

End Chapter

C: so this is probably our longest chapter and also the first time we've ever talked like this…

An: yep! Heehee! OOOOH! This is sooo much fun!

Am: oh, shut up you stupid ditz…

E: … (sings that the two are annoying with a gesture and a roll of the eyes)

N: Well, I think we should all give the credit to me seeming as I'm practically the one who wrote it all

No: Ebasay…

C: she says yeah right

J: I agree with her :P

N: hmph…

C: I don't think we should do this again…bye every one!


	5. Are You Sure?

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Ok, thank you guys so much for the reviews! Someone asked about the Naruto and Hinata pairing. Yes, they will be, it's in the author's note on the first chapter…um, other pairings are yet to be discovered. I need a vote for Anko, but it can't be Naruto, Sasuke or Kieran. This chapter will most likely be kind of short…just an insider of what happened after the dinner for Sakura and Sasuke. Also, just so you know, it took me a while cuz I thought you guys were getting pretty damn fast updates and just got a pretty damn long chapter. I'll probably start either fastening the pace a little or being really slow for ideas on what to do. I'll take suggestions but don't get too excited.

Chapter 5: Are You Sure…?

Anko snored again and Sakura sighed. She knew it was to get on her nerves, neither could sleep, but Sakura wanted to at least try. "Anko, if you don't shut up I'll stuff the feathers in this pillow down your nose and throat." She growled.

"Sheesh, don't need to be so harsh…" Anko said from below and laughed. "Why're you still up anyways?"

"Because…well, I don't know. The dinner was strange." Sakura replied, staring at the black ceiling.

"Alright, weirdo, what's troubling you?" Anko said with a sigh. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"You really have a knack of pissing me off…" she grinded out. Anko chuckled.

"That's my job, partner." She replied. "Anyways, tell me what's up." She said and climbed up the ladder. Sakura glared at her. She just glared back. "Spit it out…"

"Fine, you win…" Sakura grumbled, sitting up. "It's just, well, at the dinner tonight the way he looked at me was strange. I don't know how…he just didn't look at me like the rest. It was kind of freaky, actually…"

"Heh, are you actually letting yourself fall?" Anko asked.

"Hell no! not with that stupid jerk! I don't even have a dream guy…" Sakura groaned, shaking her head. "Of all people, I would think you'd know I'm different."

"Of course I do, I was joking…" replied Anko. "Besides, Sasuke isn't all that cool. Maybe if we actually knew him he'd make a good friend, but otherwise I don't think it'd be all that good. I wouldn't want him as an enemy, he's an Uchiha, and as for a boyfriend or husband…well, that'd be very strange I suppose."

"Yeah, I suppose. Well, we could get him to be an ally," Sakura said with a shrug. Even in the dark, she saw the sudden glint in Anko's eye.

"Or we could possibly get him to fall for you and then you totally dump him." She said. "It's not like a cold and emotionless guy like him would care anyways."

"I don't do that…" Sakura mumbled in reply. But the idea did indeed sound very inviting, especially after he claimed that she was boring.

"Oh, c'mon Saku-chan…" Anko pouted, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You," she replied and fell back, closing her eyes.

"Fine, I will, but you need to help me," Anko replied and Sakura rolled her eyes under her eyelids.

"Fine, whatever, but don't expect much." She mumbled and turned over onto her stomach, sprawling out and causing Anko to fall off the bed.

"Ow…"

("…")

"Well…?"

"Well nothing."

"Oh, c'mon, don't be such a bugger."

"Shut up dweeb before I punch you."

"That Sakura girl was a looker, same with Hinata…"

"Good for you, now go away so I can rest in peace without your stupid bugging…"

"Sasuke!" the boy whined and Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and falling back onto his bed.

"Go away Naruto…I'm sure one of the girls would love to spend the night with you."

"I'm not like that and you know it!"

"Just GO AWAY!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a pillow at the bow and putting another one over his own head, trying to block out the sounds of the protesting blond. Naruto poked him and Sasuke growled low under his breath. "I'm warning you Naruto…"

"But you gotta tell me!" Naruto whined.

"Just shut up and go away. Maybe go watch TV or something."

"But Sasuke…"

"Hey!" Sasuke snapped up at the voice and stared in terror at the girl before him. She smiled and walked in, sitting on the edge of his bed, and Naruto sighed.

"Great…it's Suki…" he mumbled and the girl hit him over the head.

"Thank you…" Sasuke mumbled, rolling his eyes. Great, two of his least favorite people in the same room…hadn't he come here so he _wouldn't_ have to deal with any of this? He groaned as the two began an argument which soon turned into a wrestling match, Naruto obviously not going easy on Suki, but she was still way better than him, and Sasuke took the opportunity to pull the covers over his head and fall asleep, now completely oblivious to the two.

Of course, there was always the fact that tomorrow they would bother him about falling asleep on them…that thought made him groan, even if he was asleep. All that could mean was that tomorrow wouldn't be one of his better days.

End Chapter


	6. Yay, Water Fun

Long time no read! I had a question, I didn't really understand it. It said is this a Sasu/Saku fic or what, and if it was meant as a 'cool, this is awesome' thing, I'm sorry, but if not then yes it is. Yeah, the whole Anko thing shall begin this chapter, and hopefully a little more…eventful than the last chapter. Also, a suggestion on Itachi as a pairing. I still need these votes!!! Pwease? And…uh…slight OOC-ness for Itachi here. Hehe… sorry for not updating so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6: Water Fun

There was a thump in the room, and Anko cracked an eye open to find Sakura on the floor, upside down with her legs high in the air, and then she fell over onto her side, groaning.

"One thing about these beds…they have no railings…" Sakura groaned.

"Pay back for last night. I can still feel the bruise…" Anko replied with a yawn. She stretched and got up, dragging her feet into the bathroom. When they had checked the area for bugs, they only found one hearing bug, but no cameras. At least they had enough decency to let the girls have privacy. Anko sighed and brushed her teeth, running her hands through her hair and then putting it back into its spiky ponytail.

"Hurry up! I need to go to the washroom!"

"That just makes me wanna go slower!" Anko replied. She sighed and took the face wash Sakura had left in there, using it, and then quickly went to the washroom and opened the door, letting Sakura scurry inside. She rolled her eyes, and then went to her bed, pulling on her army boots. She smirked, today she would begin Operation: Sasuke. She knew it was a cheesy name, but what the hell?

"Are you gunna need my help today with Sasuke?" Sakura asked, coming out of the washroom while straightening her hair, her baggy black shorts hitting against her knees. Her black tank top seemed tighter than usual, Anko noticed, that was when she realized that it was showing her stomach.

"You're tank top is a bit small today." Anko mumbled and Sakura blushed.

"It's the only clean one I have left, I need to wash my clothes in the lake today."

"Uh…it's only been three days…" Anko said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but it was either a pink one or my last black one. I only packed three this time for some stupid reason." Sakura replied, adjusting her headband and stretching, her joints cracking. Anko chuckled. "Well? Are you even going to answer my question?"

"Oh, yeah…yeah, probably." Anko replied and stifled a yawn. "I wonder what we're doing today…"

"Well, at least we woke up before the wake up call…" Sakura replied. As if on cue, a shrill ring went throughout the village.

_Every one please report to the center of the village, I repeat, every one please report to the center of the village. You have fifteen minutes._

"Wow, they like to be generous with time…" Sakura mumbled as she walked outside. "Then again, if those girls had a choice they'd take an hour and a half just putting their make up on and another hour deciding on their outfit."

"True, true." Anko said with a grin and Sakura chuckled. They reached the center before any of the girls, and found Sasuke sitting at the edge of the huge pole with his hands on his chin, and Naruto and Suki arguing like no tomorrow.

"Yeesh, isn't this a wonderful welcoming party?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised. She glanced at Anko, who was ignoring Sasuke while obviously actually paying attention to him. She was completely in her own little world and did not notice when Sakura backed up until she had both people in plane view, and made a heart around them, causing Sasuke to glare at her.

"Go away," he mumbled.

"Can't, if we go missing we might have a search party of stupid girls looking for us and then you'd end up having to find ten of us." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"True…" Sasuke said, but was hit over the head by Suki.

"Shut it, Sasuke." She growled. "I could easily get Itachi over here, with Gaara."

"Whatever, they would just laugh at you, too." Naruto said stubbornly and Suki's eye twitched.

"Say it again, Naruto, and see where it gets you."

"Will you two just shut up already?"

"Seriously…" Anko rolled her eyes. "All you do is bicker and we've only been here, what, two minutes?"

"It's annoying." Sakura said.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered. He was once again smacked over the head by Suki, and he rubbed the spot softly glaring at the girl who was now standing with her arms crossed and her nose in the air.

"Fine, I'm getting them over here."

"Who?" every one jumped at the voice and turned to find a boy around eighteen standing there, his red eyes had weird symbols in the middle and there were deep lines under his eyes, and his black hair was tied back. He wore a black net shirt with a black muscle shirt underneath and he had a pair of baggy black sweats on.

"What're you doing here?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow as she saw the boy behind him. He was their age, with red-brown hair that was short and slightly spiked and his blue eyes were framed with black all around them, and on his forehead was the symbol for love, although it was probably not exactly the best way to explain him. He had a black shirt and a pair of sweats on.

"Sakura, Anko, seems we once again cross paths." Anko made a face at him while Sakura just continued to stare. "Itachi and I decided to join in on the fun, though I don't know why."

"Because, I might actually be able to watch my younger brother get humiliated." Replied the other, who was now known as Itachi. "I mean, c'mon Gaara, you've gotta admit that'll be fun."

"Maybe to you, but honestly it's such a bore. My sister is here, trying to date your little brother, I mean, why would I want to watch that?" Gaara asked, eyebrow raised, and Itachi chuckled.

"Right, Temari is here. Well, then we get to humiliate her, don't we? C'mon, this is better than just sitting around doing nothing, we've graduated and all we get to do is sit on our asses waiting for missions!"

"You shouldn't be yelling that out."

"Whatever, every one here is one of us."

"One of what?" they turned to find all of the girls standing there staring at them. Temari was wide eyed as she stared at Gaara, and Ino was eyeing Itachi. Sakura felt like she would throw up. All of the girls were now eyeing the two newcomers except Hinata, who was looking over at Naruto shyly.

"Nothing," Gaara said and Itachi shrugged.

"Itachi, Gaara, what a pleasant surprise!" the fakeness from the voice slightly scared Sakura as she turned to look at Uchiha-san. He was giving Itachi a death glare which was hidden behind a plastered on smile. "Well, you can join us for our festivities today. We are all going to go to a natural pool on the island and enjoy our time in the water."

That caused a groan from about five people. I'm betting you can guess who.

Sakura, Anko, Sasuke, Itachi and Gaara were looking at Uchiha-san in shock while every one else was cheering and whooping. Anko suddenly got a sly grin on her face. Sakura groaned again, she knew what that meant, her little devious plan from last night was starting to form.

("…")

"Anko, please go easy, it's the water." Sakura whispered as they walked down the trail. "I wont be able to help you much there, either."

"I know, I know, but this is awesome! It's perfect! These little skanks will show too much, but it has been made quite clear he doesn't like that." Anko replied in a whisper. "I have a perfect bikini."

"Good for you, just please don't go overly enthusiastic…Gaara is here, he sees through things like nothing and I don't think he'd hesitate to tell Sasuke your little plan."

"Whatever, who cares about the cold bastard?" Anko replied with a roll of the eyes as a huge pool appeared, a large waterfall and large rocks the color of tanned skin that towered over the pool, causing natural slides and the water from the waterfall to tumble over them. The trees surrounded the area, and there were natural flowers here and there.

"Wow, not bad." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. Anko chuckled low.

"Our training area is better." She whispered.

"When we first saw it," Sakura replied. "Now it kinda looks a little…mutated."

"I agree." Anko muttered, smiling. Sakura chuckled and took off her shirt to reveal her black bikini, but she kept her baggy black shorts on.

"Wow, you wore your bathing suit?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, duh. He gave us a five minute waning, I slipped it on last minute. It's what you did, too."

"Oh yeah…" Anko sweat dropped, and watched as Sakura completely ignored the man in front of them and ran, jumping high into the air while swinging her arms and then doing a series of flips landed in the water feet first. She resurfaced just in time to see Anko finishing pulling off her boot and then running for the water, her swimming shorts flapping in the burst of wind she had created.

"ACK!!!" Sakura yelled out as Anko practically landed right on top of her and she felt the air rush out of her lungs. She resurfaced and gasped for breath just in time to see Naruto jump in from the waterfall and the girls all taking off their clothes. Sakura gasped as Anko tried to tug her under again and she glared at the now playful teammate. "I don't like going under water for long, Anko…"

"I know but right now I have this really strange feeling of pulling preps under and them freaking out…" Anko said innocently, whispering excitedly. Sakura paused.

"Okay, sure." She said, grinning. The two girls dove under and went deep so they could avoid unwanted legs in the face. They looked at each other and then looked up to find the legs and bikini bottom of Ino, it was easy to tell from the bright pinkness of the suit. Sakura smirked, and swam up while Anko took the prey of two, Tenten and Temari. They grabbed the ankles of the three girls and tugged them under forcefully.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole area was surrounded by the sound of the screams. Sakura tried not to plug her ears under the water as she and Anko resurfaced, gasping for air. The two began laughing as they swam back to the shore, only to find an agitated Sasuke, a snorting Naruto, an indifferent Gaara and a grinning Itachi standing on the dirt looking down at them.

"Hello." Anko said, smiling.

"Nice!" Itachi said. "That was awesome! I mean, I kinda feel sorry for those girls now but hey that was pro." Anko seemed to blush at the statement and Sakura snorted.

"Yeah, whatever. It was fun for a second but honestly in a minute I'm not sure if I'll be laughing or beating the shit out of those girls." Sakura said as she hoisted herself out of the water and onto the dirt ground. She walked over to the rocky edge of the waterfall and began climbing the rocks. She reached the top in no time, and she stood in the middle of the waterfall on a high rock. She had jumped onto it, of course.

"So plain…" Anko muttered, rolling her eyes as she, too, got out of the water and climbed the rocks. She joined Sakura in a matter of no time, and the two smiled at each other slyly before jumping. They did a series of flips and suddenly Sakura grabbed Anko's hand and threw her back up before forming into a dive and entering the water. Anko, however, hovered in the air, and then went down doing a cannonball.

"Whoa…" Itachi said beside Sasuke. "Those girls are something."

"They're out of control is what they are." Replied Gaara, appearing on the other side of Sasuke boredly. Sasuke swiveled his head back and forth, looking at the two.

"What are you guys, my good side and my bad side?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Please, do tell I am the bad side." Gaara mumbled.

"No, you're considered the good side seeming as I agree with you, not Itachi."

"Oh, c'mon…I'm your brother! You have to agree that Sakura one is one hot piece." Sasuke's face turned green as his brother said this.

"I don't think of such things…" Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms. Unfortunately for him, the small flush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed from his brother as he actually did think of it.

"HAHA!!! Gaara, look at that! He's blushing!" Itachi said, moving in front of Sasuke and pointing at him. Sasuke glared at the finger.

"Amazing…" Gaara replied. "Didn't you say you wouldn't cause a scene? Because right now I highly doubt that I am mistaken in the fact that there are most of the girls staring at us right now."

"Sorry." Itachi muttered, standing up straight and moving beside Sasuke again, suddenly looking cool and collected. Gaara sighed.

"I didn't mean freak the people out with your schizophrenia." Gaara said coldly.

"Can't help it, Gaara. You know that." Sasuke stared at Itachi weirdly at how serious his voice was.

"It's true?"

"You never knew?"

"No…"

"Well now you do."

"Good for me."

"Could you two stop your pitiful bickering for once."

"Shut up…" the simultaneous answer made Gaara cross his arms and look off in a different direction, ignoring the two for the rest of the day. The rest of the day went fine, as well. Sasuke even ended up getting pulled in by the girls, and Anko and Sakura had snickered behind his back. They had then also done the same thing they had done to eventually all of the girls. That, of course, got him half on his good side and half on his bad.

So much for eventful…

End Chapter


	7. Elimination Numer 2

Wow…I fell popular…thank you for all of the compliments and I'm sorry for making Gaara's eyes blue…I always thought they were but I guess not. Well, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Talisman.

Chapter 7: Second Elimination Time

Sakura bit her lip as she stared at the book in front of her. She had brought it for a god read, but now she was scared to open it. Why, you ask? Because she was nervous, and when she read, the person or thing she was nervous about would enter the story all on their own. Right now, she was nervous about Sasuke so to say. That would mean that no matter how they described him the main male character would always look like Sasuke.

Not good.

That was very bad, seeming as the main character always caught her heart and made her feel emotions. She didn't want the main character to look like Sasuke. She didn't want to feel emotions for him. Maybe she was just talking crazy. She put the book down despite her thoughts and glanced at Anko, who was humming under her breath while bobbing her head to her I-pod and reading a book titled 'The Talisman' by Stephen King and Paul Straub.

Sakura remembered that book. Excellent book, deffinently, the tale of Jack as he hitches across America to save his mother from cancer. He discovers terrible things along the way and enters the Territories, and he befriends strange things while trying to get through a torture center disguised as a highly religious school and running from prefects-turned-devil. He was only twelve, and she had been twelve when she had read the book. She had reread it not a year ago and it was also one of the books she had brought with her for the trip.

She was about to ask what Anko was listening to when the familiar of the buzzer in the middle of the village sounded. She groaned and got off the bed, tapping Anko on the shoulder who dog-eared the page then put it down, standing up with Sakura. She stretched and walked with Sakura out onto the dirt path and they walked to the long pole.

"Welcome every one!" Uchiha-san called, and in the center were the usual people; Sasuke, Naruto, Saku, Itachi and Gaara. Sakura looked up at the darkening sky, seeing a few stars already. This place was beautiful when it was night time and the stars glowed bright. That was one of the wonderful things about this place, the fact that no pollution hid the sky.

"We are going to have a slightly different night tonight. We're going to go to the beach, where you will find an area set up for all of you and you will all take a seat and wait for Sasuke to arrive. He will choose the next elimination and then tomorrow will be another elimination. There will be an elimination every night from now on."

"Fun. Hope I'm soon, I wanna go back to my vids…they must miss me," Sakura whispered to Anko, who chuckled.

"Yeah. You're brother is probably worried out of his mind right now. Probably doesn't trust these kinds of things. Probably watches for updates on you every night." She muttered and Sakura hit the girl playfully.

"Shut up!" she half said half whispered, giving the impression that she would've yelled. They returned their attention back to Uchiha-san as he continued to talk about the events this evening. "Can't we ditch the eliminations? I already know who he's gunna pick. It'll be Korin…"

"How do you know?" Anko asked suspiciously. "If I'm correct, I should be the one he's talking to, not you."

"He told Naruto at the waterfalls, I was eavesdropping. It was getting lame there." Sakura replied with a shrug. "A girl needs her fund sometimes. Naruto asked about Hinata, and Sasuke said he wouldn't eliminate her for a while cuz he knew Naruto had a thing for her. Then Naruto brought us up, and Sasuke said he'd hang onto us…and catch this, he said we'd make good friends."

"Sweet!" Anko whispered. "Already a step up!" they subconsciously fallowed the group as they walked off, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. He probably realized we're the only people here who don't wear mini skirts and nine pounds of make-up every day." She muttered. Anko grinned.

"Damned rights." She said triumphantly. "You see, I told you he'd fall for a girl who wasn't full of herself!"

"Right…" Sakura sighed again, "How do you enter the category he likes…?"

"Oh shut up, I'm not full of myself." Anko replied, scrunching up her nose. Sakura chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't." she replied sweetly, and sarcastically. Anko glared playfully.

"And you aren't?"

"Nope. And if I was, then I highly doubt I would be having this conversation with you and would rather be talking about how I would look for the elimination tonight." Sakura replied. Anko chuckled slightly as they heard the sound of waves upon sand. They walked a little farther, their conversation had ended, and ended up at a candle lit scene.

There were candles on rocks and in candle holders, and there were hammocks and chairs set up. Sakura went to a hammock and jumped into it easily, yawning slightly. Anko sat on a chair beside her, putting her chin in her hands with a small sigh.

"I hope he finishes quickly…I think I'll just stay here for the night. This is really comfy. I just wanna go to bed…" Sakura moaned, and gave another yawn.

"He's here." Anko said, and Sakura opened her eyes. She barely saw Sasuke standing in the shadows watching the girls gossip. It took another two minutes for the rest of the girls noticed him and turned their attention to him. He watched them with tired eyes and Sakura smirked.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one begging for sleep." She said.

"Yeah." Anko chuckled and Sasuke glanced at them for a moment. Sakura gave a small wave and he nodded.

"I don't feel like doing what my father told me to do and take you all to the side, so instead I'll just say it straight up because that's all I'm good for when it comes to communication skills. If you don't like it, consider yourself eliminated and go, it'll give me more time for my break." Sasuke said and watched as they all stayed put. "Or not…"

"Sasuke-kun…why are you so straight forward?" Hinata asked with a bright blush on her cheeks. She looked down. "Y-you don't have to answer that…" she whispered in a small voice. Sakura smiled at her shyness.

"Because I can be, Hinata-san. Now, as for elimination, tonight Korin goes home." There was a sob, and Korin stood up with suddenly red eyes. She stomped off towards the village and Sasuke held back a snicker. Sakura smiled softly, what a player…

On The Show With Korin 

"It was bad enough he eliminated Nicky first! He should've gotten rid of that Ino girl, what a slut! How could he do this to me? I loved him! Oh well…I guess I'll get over it, but I'll never forget him." Korin said dramatically.

_Ino_

"Ugh, he made a good choice in getting rid of that skank." Ino muttered. "She was always trying to get him to be alone with her, but I knew about her sleeping with Sasuke's brother last night."

Tenten 

"I don't really care who he picks, and if it were me then I wouldn't care either. I mean, he' really cute and all, but it's starting to get boring…the only people who actually have fun around here are Anko and Sakura, and only because they're entertaining themselves…"

_Host_

"And so do most of the girls." Tenten's face became a square on the screen to show the host of the show. "Sakura and Anko have no record on cameras, and we don't know what they say during the night, but when we do get to see them, boy do they ever make some scenes! Even Sasuke seems to be glancing at them a lot.

"Well these two certainly are a mystery!" a picture of Sakura and Anko appeared in the square Tenten's face had just been in. "They create mischief, and they catch Sasuke's eye. This will be an interesting feat! Tune in with us tomorrow, on the latest episode of 'Island Dates'!"

"Why do they give such cheesy names?" Sasuke mumbled as he turned the TV off. He sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. So what if he had watched Sakura and Anko? It wasn't that big of a deal, they were more interesting than the others. In his opinion, watching them try to survive something they didn't want to do was more amusing than actually trying to like one of the girls.

The stupid host of the TV show refuses to point out that Sasuke hated all of the girls and the camera crew always tried to digitally enhance things so that it made Sasuke look like he was actually smiling more often. It annoyed him to no end, but he supposed that he would have to deal with it or his father would blow a fuse.

"Sasuke?" Naruto entered the small hut, and sat down beside him. Sasuke glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" he mumbled, not really opening his mouth to speak.

"Would it be ok if I asked one of the girls out?" Naruto asked slowly, laughing nervously.

"Is it Hinata?"

"I didn't say I was going to! No! I don't like any of them, I was just wondering that if anything _did_ happen, would it be ok?" Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Of course, trust Sasuke to automatically think that I like one of them…"

"Well usually if someone asks that question it means they _do_ want to ask one of the girls out, they don't just ask for fun."

"Whatever! Stop being a smart ass, it's annoying! What's your answer?"

"Whatever, I could really care less. Just as long as it isn't Saku, I'll be fine." Sasuke replied.

"Why, do you like her?"

"Anything but. Anyways, we'll talk about that later, I have to talk to my dad about all of the camera men outside trying to listen in on our conversation." Sasuke sighed and stood, going over to the window. He pushed aside the huge leaves of the plants, and smashed a camera in. He hopped out of the window and all of the men stared at him in fear. "Give me the tapes and the cameras will be fine."

"Yes sir…" they all stuttered out and fumbled with the cameras. They pulled out all of their tapes, and Sasuke took care of the one he had smashed. The man who had been carrying the camera was now staring at the camera in disbelieving shock, and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the tapes, throwing them to the ground and smashing them in with his foot.

"Sasuke, the tapes never did anything to you, stop being so harsh!" Sasuke jumped at the voice and turned to find Sakura snickering behind her hand with Anko beside her. Sasuke stopped smashing the tapes, and kicked them off to the side. "I never knew you could be so brutal."

"Yeah, well you've only known me for four days, and you've hardly even seen me much for them." Sasuke replied, glaring at the two girls. Sakura looked slightly hurt while Anko sighed.

"You don't have to be mean about it, we were just saying." She mumbled, and glared at the camera men. They scurried off in a hurry. "Why're you smashing all of those anyways?"

"Because I was having a conversation with my friend and they were spying on us." Sasuke replied. "Why're you out so late?"

"We wanted to go to the beach, have some fun. I dunno, it just seemed like a nice idea. Hey! Why don't you join us? It'd probably be nice to get away from all of the screaming fan girls and not have to be in the hut in order to do so." Anko said and Sakura grinned.

"Unfortunately, I agree with her. I mean, even I feel sorry for a cold and heartless jerk when it comes to fan girls and space." Sakura said, and Sasuke gave a soft smile.

"Yeah…" the smile turned to a grin. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

End Chapter

Cliffy, and I'm sorry if that took a long time or was short…I tried to make it a bit lengthy, but just a small warning, the next chapter wont be up for a while and its kind of…going to be different. Yeah! Ja ne! R&R!!!!!


	8. Walk On Water, Drown In Sea

Hi!!! Sorry, I moved to a new place and town, so I had to take a while off from my writing. I kept going back to the town I was living in before to see my friends as well, so that made my updates even longer to write. People ask if there is going to be any fluff in this chapter. I'll try and add it in, but don't get disappointed if I don't find space for it. Also, the official 'I love you' scene will be left for near the end of the story, so I need to keep their romance into gradual building.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8: Walk On Water, Drown In Sea

Sakura looked out into the sea, the waves coming onto shore and then rippling slowly back into the rest of the salt water. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to find Sasuke. He was looking at her with curiosity. She blushed slightly and turned back to the water. "Yes?" she mumbled.

"Why did you two invite me?" he asked.

"Because…we thought you'd make a god friend." Sakura turned and winked at him. Anko chuckled from her side and looked over at Sasuke.

"We heard you talking with Naruto over at the waterfalls." She said. Sasuke blinked and sighed softly.

"Of course, I thought I saw you leaning towards us." He replied. "So what're we doing here?"

"We…are here to have fun." Anko said simply, standing up and holding out her hand for Sakura to take. Sakura rolled her eyes and simply used her ankles to push herself up onto her feet. Anko rolled her eyes at the pink haired girl and offered her hand to Sasuke instead. He took it and she helped him up with a simple twitch of the arm.

"C'mon!" Sakura called, already running towards the sea. She had taken her shoes off where they had been sitting. Her shorts were past her knees, but now that she was running they came to her thighs. Anko wore the same shorts, and a black tank top, as well as Sakura. Anko was off in a split second, and Sasuke blinked then ran after them.

"Shit it's cold!" was the first thing they heard as Anko entered the water two seconds before Sakura. Sakura dove in and swam deep out, doing a hand stand before resurfacing. She howled and then went deeper, waiting for Anko to catch up. Sasuke stood at the shore line, and then finally ran forward and into the water. He bit back a yell of slight pain.

"C'mon, Sasuke!" Sakura called out when she saw him hesitate to go further. He groaned and dove into the water, swimming out to where the two girls were waiting. As soon as he resurfaced he felt water being splashed onto his face. He looked up to find Sakura staring innocently at him. He grinned deviously and dove under. "Hey! That's not fair! I can't see under water in the dark!"

"Well that's just common sense now isn't it?" Anko replied, grinning as she dove under with Sasuke. Sakura breathed deeply as everything seemed abnormally silent, only the rushing of the waves against the sandy beach. Then all she felt was a hand around her ankle and being pulled deep under the water. When she opened her eyes she found Sasuke in front of her, also deep under the water. He grinned at her and she glared.

She pushed him and he went slightly deeper, then sped to the top of the water. He gasped for breath and looked down at where Sakura was swimming up. She broke through the skin of water and breathed heavily for a couple of seconds before jumping on top of Sasuke and causing him to once again go under. He pushed her off and grabbed her arms, kicking them both back up to the surface.

"You suck!" Sakura called over and released one of her arms from his grip. She pushed him back under and felt arms around her waist. She was pulled off of him by Anko, who was laughing hard.

"You guys are hilarious…" she gasped out. Sasuke resurfaced quickly and glared at Sakura playfully. She stuck her tongue out and then turned around to face Anko.

"Well, you didn't help by going under as well." Sakura replied.

"Yes, but I didn't go under to pull you under with me, now did I?" she asked. "Actually, I went under to find one of these." She held out something in her hand, and Sakura peered closely.

"A clam…?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Before Anko could reply, though, Sasuke had tackled Sakura under the water. This time the two bodies hit the floor and Sakura let out a small screech, letting most of her air out. She gasped for breath, forgetting about the water for that split second, and immediately regretted it as she could already feel the blackness surrounding her.

She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, and she couldn't move. She felt her head hit a rock, but barely. She was choking for air, but there was none. She felt the panicky hands of Sasuke as he pulled her up to surface, but knew it was too late as the blackness finally consumed her.

("…")

Sasuke pulled her up quickly and looked at the unconscious girl. Anko went wide eyed and started yelling out furiously at him and at the same time yelling at him to get her to shore. With Anko's help, Sasuke was able to get Sakura to the shore, where they quickly lied her down on the beach. He slapped her cheek a couple times and checked her pulse.

"Wake up…" he whispered, and barely felt Anko push him aside. He watched as Anko inspected Sakura's body, and gave a small gasp as he saw that Sakura had hit her head on a rock and was now bleeding. Anko cursed and tore Sakura's tank top off. She got ready to use CPR on the girl, and Sasuke slowly crawled backwards.

"Dammit! Sakura, don't do this to me!" Anko hissed out and pumped the girl's chest. She quickly moved to Sakura's mouth and gave her mouth to mouth. Sasuke closed his eyes, blocking out the world from the sadness in them.

"I'm such an idiot…" he whispered out.

"Shit!" Anko muttered and continued with the CPR process. Sasuke's eyes opened again when he heard coughing and found green eyes looking into his. His heart beat faster and he gave her a soft smile. "Dammit, Sakura! Don't scare me like that!" Anko snapped, taking the girl into her arms. Those green eyes remained on his, though.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked finally.

"I'm fine…" Sakura whispered. "Thanks to you." She sighed as Anko pulled away, and Anko turned on Sasuke.

"You did this to her! Why'd you sneak attack!? That's the lowest low goes!" Anko yelled, and Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. Besides, that's practically hypocrisy on our part seeming as we _did_ pull a bunch of the girls and the guys down in the waterfalls." Sakura whispered. Anko sighed softly.

"Just…don't do that again, ok?" Anko mumbled, looking at Sasuke.

"Fine," Sasuke replied, and stood. "Good night." He whispered and began to walk. Sakura glanced at Anko and Sasuke heard their hurried whispers, but not what they were saying. He then heard the hurried steps and closed his eyes softly.

"Sasuke?" It was Sakura. "Look, I don't care that you did that. It's more my fault for even opening my mouth. You don't have to leave."

"I want to leave. Anko doesn't seem to like me at the moment." Sasuke replied.

"Why do you care about her opinion?" He could hear the slyness in her voice. "Do you like her?"

"No…" he replied.

"Then why leave?" she sounded slightly shocked, but not much.

"Because you don't want me there, either. I care more about your opinion than hers." Sasuke mumbled.

"My opinion?" Sakura asked slowly, then grabbed his wrist. He turned sharply and looked her in the eyes. "Why mine?"

"Because you're the one I almost killed." He replied. "And because you're different than all of those girls, you don't care about what I think of you, you don't want to be here. All you want to do is go home and pretend none of this ever happened. Every day you remind me more of me, and yet you're still so different."

"Anko is no different than me!" Sakura retorted. "Do you think she wants to be here? The only reason she wants your attention is because she wants to have at least some fun! She doesn't like you, she just wants to play. So what's so different between me and her?"

"Why do you want to be the same as her?"

"Because I can't handle when people like me because of me! I'm used to being invisible to people!" Sakura yelled out, and a tear fell from her angered eyes. Sasuke couldn't help it, his hand lifted and wiped away the tear carelessly, but his hand lingered on her cheek for a couple of seconds before leaving.

"Sometimes, being invisible isn't the best thing." Sasuke whispered. He leaned in closer and searched her eyes. they turned from anger to sadness, and she in turn searched his own eyes. he could feel her hot breath against his skin as he slowly got closer, and he licked his lips, looking down at her soft pink ones. "Sometimes all you need is someone there for you…" he pulled away right before he did something he would regret and disappeared. Sakura stood there, and blinked a few times.

"That was interesting." Anko said from the trees, and Sakura looked over. "Well, there goes the fun."

"What just happened…?" Sakura asked.

"He almost kissed you but left. Looks like he may just be a higher ranked ninja, he was pretty fast and his hands moved too quickly for me to even see had lifted his hands." Anko said, staring at where Sasuke had been. "He was just…gone."

"You mean like I go?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, like you go." Anko replied softly. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Sakura mumbled, and walked in the opposite direction Sasuke had originally been going. As soon as they reached the log where their shoes were, she slipped them on, ignoring all the sand on her feet. Anko did the same, and fallowed the silent girl back to the village. Nothing else was said for the rest of the night, and both girls stayed awake most of the night, just staring off into space, thinking.

("…")

"I wonder how Sakura's doing…" Kieran sighed and turned off the TV. It was one in the morning, but he had only gotten home one hour ago and had not been able to watch today's showing of Sakura. He had just finished watching the late night replay of the episode. Nothing new or big, but they always had funny comments for Sakura and Anko.

"I'm sure she's fine." He jumped slightly and turned to find Saku. He grinned.

"Hey!" he said and watched as she bowed slightly and walked over to him.

"Hello, Kieran-san." She whispered. "I thought you might still be up. I was just coming by to see if you were ok."

"Are _you_ ok?" he asked. "Did my father do anything bad to you tonight?"

"No…" he could tell she was lying.

"What did he do?" Kieran asked.

"Nothing, it was just a few lashes tonight." Saku replied.

"He's been doing this a lot lately." He mumbled and turned her around. He slipped her shirt off and looked at her wounded back with a sigh. "The ointment is in my bathroom." He said and watched as she quickly slipped her shirt back on before turning back around and going to the washroom. He watched her go with sad eyes. that beautiful woman…forever to be a slave?

Not if he could help it.

He pulled out a book under the pillows and flipped to a book-marked page. There, a single paragraph in his untidy handwriting was written.

_There are three possible ways to free a slave, all three of them a high price. One is to buy them out, or give the money to them so that they can get out, which is a very high price. The lowest ever was $50,000, the highest was $300,000,000. The next way is to kill them, once again a high price. Realize that freedom is granted to every person who dies. The third way is marriage, if you love the person that much. Another high price, but can easily have many loopholes in it to make it to your advantage if you think it through well enough._

End Chapter


	9. Guess Who's Back?

I'm back! I have so many reviews!!! YAY! Everyone loves me! No, just joking. (N: Yeah, they don't love you, and if anything, they would love all of us seeming as we all joined in on this.) Whatever. Anyways! Thank you all so much, you guys are all so supporting! And I really wish Nicky wasn't here right now to bug me as I write this! (N: Uh huh…-watches Cherry's every word-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 9: Guess Who's Back?

Sakura dragged her feet over to her suit case, grabbing her freshly washed black spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of baggy black shorts that went past her knees and were jean material with blue flames along the bottoms. She slipped on black skate shoes and stretched, looking over at the sleeping Anko.

"Anko, wake up." She mumbled, going over and pushing the girl. She groaned and fell off the bed after rolling in the opposite direction Sakura had originally pushed her in.

"Ow…" she mumbled and stood up, rubbing her butt. "What was that for?"

"You're the one who rolled in the other direction. I just gave you a little nudge. By the way…nice reflexes." Sakura said with a wink. Anko glared at her.

"Shut up…" she mumbled, getting up and dragging her feet over to the dresser, where she pulled out black jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Jeans don't give much flexibility." Sakura said as she slipped into the washroom with her toothbrush. Anko just rolled her eyes.

"I know that thanks!" she called back and Sakura snickered.

"Then why're you wearing them?" she called back, rinsing her toothbrush and sticking it in her mouth.

"Because I feel like it! This isn't training!" Anko called back. Sakura rolled her eyes as she spat the gunk of plac and toothpaste out of her mouth.

"Uh huh, are you still trying to impress Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No…" there was a long pause and Sakura began to brush again. She stopped when she heard Anko's next words. "I'm trying to impress Itachi."

"Excuse me?" Sakura screeched, ignoring the spit and toothpaste coming out of her mouth as she slammed the bathroom door open. "Did I just hear what I think I just heard?"

"You have foam and spit covering half of your face right now," Anko said, trying to hold back a laugh. Sakura went slightly red with embarrassment but ignored it.

"Well?"

"Yes, you heard correct. I think he's cute." Anko said with a shrug. "Funny, too. Reminds me of your brother."

"He is _not_ being replaced by my brother!" Sakura said, pointing her toothbrush accusingly at Anko. The older girl stared at the toothbrush.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating…?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, and Sakura looked at the toothbrush. She blushed and put it back to her side, laughing nervously. She then turned back to serious within two seconds, causing Anko to blink.

"That's not the point." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"You have major mood swings…you just went from embarrassed to nervous to serious within seconds." Anko said. "I have never met someone so…mood changing."

"Stop changing the subject." Sakura snapped, glaring at Anko. Anko just shrugged.

"Now she's mad…"

"Anko…" Sakura whined. Anko sighed.

"No, he's not replacing your brother." She muttered. "I'm just trying to get over your brother. You know, like you said I should."

"So you go after Sasuke's brother?" Sakura asked.

"Believe it or not, I actually like him, not just because I want to try new people." Anko replied, grinning. Sakura blinked slowly.

"What do you even know about Itachi anyways?" she asked, forgetting about the foam on her mouth and her toothbrush completely.

"I hung out with him at the waterfalls actually, while you were busy taking down a few of the girls." Anko replied, just as someone walked into the hut. He stared at Sakura for a long moment then sighed.

"Sasuke seems to be attracting some really freaky people lately." He said, his lazy brown eyes looking over the two girls. "How troublesome…"

("…")

Sasuke sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and paced back and forth. Naruto sighed, slightly annoyed. "You've been pacing for the past half an hour…"

"Well, wouldn't you be worried if you suddenly liked a girl from a dating show that was never even supposed to happen?" Sasuke snapped.

"No, because that's the point of a dating show," Naruto said with a shrug. "Hey, weren't two more of the guys supposed to arrive today?"

"Yeah, Neji for sure, but I don't know who the other one was." Sasuke replied.

"I heard my name." A voice said from the door, and Sasuke looked over to find Hyuuga Neji standing in the doorway, his white eyes pupiless and his black hair tied back. His headband rested firmly on his forehead, and he wore a white hoody and baggy black jeans.

"You look rather….casual." Naruto said slowly. "Different from usual."

"I decided I'd rather not attract attention with bandages everywhere and kunai in every pocket I have." He replied. "And also, I felt like trying jeans for once."

"Well, that's good to know." Naruto said, giving Neji the thumbs up. Neji simply rolled his eyes and entered the hut fully, his black sandals padding softly on the ground. "So who else came with you?"

"You'll see in a bit." Neji replied simply, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall, staring at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you beginning to like any of them?" Neji asked simply and calmly.

"Hell yeah he likes one! He almost kissed one!" Naruto yelled out, and Sasuke glared sharply at him.

"Interesting…how pathetic." Neji said. "I thought you were better than snot nosed princesses."

"Sakura isn't one of them, she's rich but she's different. She's a real person." Sasuke mumbled, crossing his arms defiantly and looking the other way. His act was starting to fall, which was not a good thing. If Neji started seeing him for him, then Sasuke would be considered a noob and somebody 'not worthy to be a ninja'. He already thought that of Naruto.

"Is she?" Neji asked. "Does she know a single thing about fighting?"

"She dodged one of my kunai swiftly and quickly, and that kunai was barely even hearable and she told me it was loud and sloppy." Sasuke replied. "Also, she seems to know how to do many flips, is very strong, and seems to show some experience in the way of the ninja. I'm beginning to think she _is_ one, as well as her friend Anko."

"Anko? Did you say Anko, little brother?" Itachi entered the hut and Sasuke sighed.

"Could this get any worse?" he mumbled.

"**WHO'RE YOU CALLING TROUBLESOME, ASSHOLE?!**"

End Chapter

It's short, but it's mostly a filler so that you guys know we're here and we love you all, but we are currently running out of ideas for what we can do. We have all of the end chapters summed up, but we need more activities! Help!!!! (C: Haha, Help! By the Beatles…Sorry, being random.)


	10. The Annoying And Common Event

Hey guys. Sorry about the…_supremely _late update. I moved, started school, got busy with other things on the computer, got writer's block, got grounded a couple of times, and found a new awesome and addictive site. Also, I ended up not having internet on this computer for a few weeks…So, sorry about the late update, again. Here you go, and sorry if it's not very good. Also, sorry if this _very_ common event happens in a lot of fanfics, and if you are annoyed with it. Oh, and celebration for the tenth chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10: The Annoying And Common Event

"**WHO'RE YOU CALLING TROUBLESOME!?"** Sakura screamed at the boy in front of her. His dark brown hair reminded her of a pineapple, and his black eyes showed just how bored he was with the scene in front of him. He shrugged. "Take that back right now!"

"Why? It's true. I shouldn't waste my time on people like you. Could you just direct me to Sasuke's tent so I don't have to look at you two?" he asked boredly. Anko snorted and Sakura fumed again, then stomped into the washroom. Just as Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto and Neji appeared in the hut, Sakura walked out again with her face washed and her toothbrush put away.

"This place is just one big party, isn't it?" Sakura asked dryly, and then stomped over to all of the boys. "Get out! Now! I don't want you people in here when I'm trying to talk to my friend!" no one was listening, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were talking with each other silently, Naruto was bickering with the pineapple head, and Itachi had gone over to Anko. "Arg!"

"Haruno-san, can we speak with you?" Gaara said. Sakura blinked and slowly went over to them. "Sasuke told us that you were able to dodge one of his kunai's easily, and told him it was noisy and sloppy. Where did you learn your skills?"

"It's none of your business." Sakura snapped. She noticed they were looking at her waist, and she mentally cursed. She forgot she had put a kunai belt on, and had fully loaded it. "I don't have to tell you anything, you know."

"No, you don't, but if you don't tell us then we're just going to guess more gruesome and unbelievable things far from the truth." Neji said, and Sakura glared at him.

"Being far fetched, you mean?" she said bitterly, and then turned to look at Anko. "Anko! Say goodbye to your idiotic boyfriend, let's go."

"Sa-kur-a!" Anko whined, but was dragged by the collar out the door. Sakura mumbled darkly under her breath as they left the small hut, and turned towards the beach. "What's the rush?"

"That's it, I can't stand this place anymore. I'm going to kill my mom, and I'm going to beat all of those boys to a bloody pulp then tie them up and throw them over the edge of a cliff into a boiling pit of lava!" Sakura yelled, and Anko snickered then began to giggle as she imagined it in her head. "Shut up…"

"What? It would be hilarious, I can see it now! Sakura towering over a tiny little Sasuke as he cowers in fear, oh the joy of seeing him scared!" Anko chimed, and then stopped where she was, beginning to laugh. Soon, she had fallen on her butt and was curled into a ball, holding her sides as she giggled uncontrollably.

"You have issues…" Sakura muttered, and began to walk off. Anko slowly got up, still laughing with tears in her eyes, and walked over to Sakura. She gave out one last chuckle and shook her head.

"You came up with it, not me." She replied, and Sakura just rolled her eyes. "I wonder if they're still in the hut."

"Probably, but it doesn't really matter." Sakura said darkly. "We're going to the beach until the day's over, maybe we won't have to do the next event."

"Oh, come on!" Anko whined, pouting. "Well…" she said slowly, furrowing her eyebrows together. "What if it's something we can make fun of the preps for?"

"I don't really care at the moment. I just want to go and sit somewhere and stay away from all of those guys." Sakura replied, and Anko sighed, slightly depressed. Sakura let out a small scream and did a turn when a hand went around her wrist. She was just about to hit the person who had grabbed her when lips touched hers. She gasped, and backed away, only to find Sasuke. He blushed, let go of her wrist, and looked away.

"I didn't mean to do that…you kind just turned…" he muttered, and Anko stared at the two in shock.

"Holy…shit…" she whispered, and Sakura ignored her as her fingers found their way to her lips. After a few more seconds of shock from the three teens, Sasuke looked up at Sakura.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the guys." He mumbled, and Sakura's hand dropped. Instead of shock, she was now twitching with anger.

"Do you have to have so many friends?" she muttered, darkly. Sasuke sighed.

"I wasn't the one who invited them. Itachi is my brother, so my mother must have told him, which explains why the rest of them are here. Itachi gets a kick out of annoying the hell out of me." Sasuke replied, and Sakura glared at him.

"I suppose having an older brother isn't always the best thing, but maybe you could at least keep away from the girls' huts? That idiot pineapple head came in when we could've been getting dressed." Sakura snapped, and Sasuke flinched. "And then he went and called us troublesome! I swear to god he will die a slow and painful death."

"Yeah, that was Shikamaru. He just arrived today with Neji." Sasuke replied, and Sakura just scoffed. Sasuke sighed. "So does this mean you don't accept my apology?" he whispered, looking away. Sakura was about to reply bitterly, when she felt a nudge on her arm. She looked at Anko, and then realized exactly what had just happened. She had been too fed up in her anger to realize just what Sasuke was saying.

"I…" Sakura whispered, and then looked away. "Yeah, sure. Could you maybe tell those other guys to mind their own business, though?" Sakura said bitterly, and Sasuke chuckled.

"You're a ninja, aren't you?" he said, and then looked over at Anko. "You, too."

"Why should we tell you?" Anko said with a sly smirk. Then, with her hands moving faster than they could see, she disappeared in a whirl of purple dragon head flowers. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Bloody show off…" she muttered, then looked at Sasuke. She blushed again, and leaned forward, seeming as he was still only a few inches away. Stealing yet another sweet kiss, she copied Anko's hand signs before Sasuke could react and disappeared in a whirl of pink sakuras. Sasuke looked at the pink flowers, and smiled softly.

"I'll see you tonight…" he whispered, and then disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Mixed together on the ground was purple, pink and green, all in the shape of a single heart.

("…")

"SINGING CONEST!?" Sakura screamed, looking at Sasuke's father in shock. Sasuke, standing up in front with is father, gave out a laugh. "Uchiha-san, are we aloud to skip this?" Sakura let out in a hoarse whisper.

"Nope, either you participate or you participate." Uchiha-san replied. "Sorry, but you can't be let go that easily." Sakura glared off to the side, and Anko laughed softly.

"Yeah, Sakura. You can't be let off that easily." She whispered, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It as been decided that the boys will be the judges, and whoever has the least votes will leave today." Uchiha-san said, and all the girls seemed to gulp except Sakura and Anko.

"Maybe I should _try_ to sing badly." Sakura muttered. "That way I could just leave."

"Well, first up is Anko, then Hinata, Ino, Kera, Nicky, Temari, Tenten, Saku and Sakura." Uchiha-san said.

"Wonderful…" Anko muttered, and then looked around. "Where the hell am I supposed to sing?"

"There's a stage over there." Uchiha-san said, pointing to a curtained area. Anko twitched.

"Why…do we _have_ to do the overly used contest?" Anko muttered, walking slowly over to the stage. Sakura laughed softly, and crossed her arms. This would deffinently be fun to watch Anko sing. She had only heard her sing once, and it was in the shower. "Well…here goes…" Anko muttered, going up stage.

End Chapter

Cliffy, only because I got stuck on what I should write next and because you guys were probably getting impatient with me…


	11. Sing, Sing

Ok, dudes, I'm sorry, but I seem to be having writer's block…on _everything_…Including every single one of my other stories that I don't post on the internet. I can't seem to find words anymore, seeming as there's been a lot of drama in my life lately. I'll try my best for this fanfic, but don't be surprised if I either quit or take a year to finally update again.

And also this will be a very quick chapter just to show I'm actually bothering trying to do this story… (gonk)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11: Sing, Sing

Anko stood looking at them all. She had always had slight trouble doing public stuff when she was forced to. She looked over at Sakura, who gave thumbs up, and Anko suddenly felt a little more light hearted. She realized she was being stupid, she and Sakura were awesome singers, they used to sing duets together during school.

"Alright…let me go scan through your songs so I can find a good one to sing." Anko said into the mike and went over to the computer not far off with the selection of songs. She wondered how they had managed to even get the computer working on this island. She searched through the songs and found 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

She double clicked on the song, and the music began immediately. She quickly ran to the mic.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

She finished the song and bowed. Everyone applauded, and Anko grinned as she did a flip off of the stage. The karaoke went by fast, and soon Sakura was up. She sighed and walked onto the stage. She already knew which song she wanted, and she scrolled down to find it. "Ah…here we are…" she whispered, and double clicked on it.

I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

She finished, breathing heavily. The song, for some reason, exhilarated her. She loved it, and she was quite fond of the fact that it was most likely the best breakup song you could use. She jumped off the stage, and disappeared into the forest, not bothering to stay to watch who would be eliminated next. She already knew it wouldn't be her, or Anko.

Sakura found a large tree and jumped high into the branches, where she sat for a long time just staring off into space. She would most likely sleep here. This was the first time she had found peace in a long time. Closing her eyes softly, Sakura let herself doze off, not even noticing the fact that arms had suddenly wrapped themselves around her.

("..")

Sakura opened her eyes lazily and looked up at the green leaves letting little light shine through. The forest looked beautiful. She stretched, and noticed a pair of pale arms strewn across her stomach. She screamed, and fell off the tree.

End Chapter


	12. Doubtful

A/N: Okay, I'm backers. Only for a brief chapter. Nothing too special, though, okay? I just thought I'd let you know that I'm not leaving this completely alone. Anyone who reads DOT (because I don't leave author notes in that story) I have finally made the chapter that declares a couple. Chapter 26, but I've only updated to chapter 11 so far. I'm keeping it with this story incase I need to put an A/N in here about it. Anyways, here's your chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12: Doubtful

Sakura was caught, and let out a small 'oomph' at the sudden stop. There was a chuckle from whoever had grabbed her, and she looked up to find Sasuke. Sakura's teeth clenched, and she glared up at the amused boy holding onto the tree with one hand and watching her hang by his other hand. Sakura didn't give him time to pull her up, as she forcefully made him let go of her wrist then quickly pushed off of the base of the tree to land in a nearby branch.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Sakura seethed, and Sasuke just continued to stare in amusement. "Answer me!"

"I saw you in the tree, so I decided I'd join you. You looked cold." With each word he seemed to grow more amused, which only made Sakura more angry. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"For your information I was _perfectly_ comfortable. I did _not_ need _you_ to come and-and-" Sakura couldn't finish, because she was not quite sure how to explain what Sasuke had done. He just let a strangely smug smirk fill his expression, which confused Sakura greatly. "What are you _smirking_ at?! Aren't you sorry at all?" she screeched.

"You're blushing, and you're flustered. You're embarrassed, and you don't want to admit that you liked it." Sasuke said with a shrug, his whole essence calling out smugness. Sakura's mouth fell open, and then snapped shut, and she clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms.

"I am _not_ embarrassed, I did _not_ enjoy it!" She let out in a high pitched yell. Sasuke continued to stare at her with smugness, and his mouth opened deliberately slowly.

"Yes." He said, slowly still. "You did." He then shrugged, and leaned back, raising his arms to rest the back of his head in the palm of his hands. Sakura stared at him in disbelief, wondering how big his ego could get, but another part of her insisted that he was right. She tried to push away that part, ignoring it with all her might as she turned and jumped out of the tree.

Grumbling the whole way back to camp, Sakura went straight to her cabin where Anko was still sleeping. Not caring, Sakura pulled the blanket off of the drooling, upside down Anko, her legs up on the wall and her head down on the floor, only her ass on the bed.

"Shit!" Anko screeched as Sakura pulled on one of her legs to make her tumble over. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?" Anko half moaned, half yelled.

"Get up. I can not _believe_ him!" Sakura yelled out through clenched teeth. She was going around the small hut, grabbing all of her things and stuffing them into a suitcase. Anko watched with amused eyes, and walked forward. Sakura jumped when Anko's hand found Sakura's right before she grabbed another tank top that had found its way to the floor.

"Sakura, what happened?" Anko asked, giving a concerned smile.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled with a sigh, and then plopped down onto her bed. "I slept in a tree last night, and he snuck up there with me. I woke up with his arm around me, and I fell off the tree, and then he caught me, then he said that I liked sleeping with him." At the last part, Sakura's nose scrunched up in denial.

"Oh, c'mon, Saku. You probably did like it, I know you think he's at least a little hot. Sure he's a little shit bag, who has a supremely huge ego and thinks he's everything, but I bet that somewhere underneath that he's just as desperate for a life, for something new, as you are." Anko said. She had meant for it to be funny by adding in the insults, but what she said was true. Sakura gave a light, half-hearted smile and then let out another, depressed sigh.

"I want to go home. I miss my brother." She mumbled.

"I miss your brother, too." Anko said with a wink, and Sakura rolled her eyes. then Anko's eyes lit up and she dragged Sakura out of the hut, running somewhere. Sakura tried to stop her, but was unable to.

"Where're you…?" Sakura tried to get out, but Anko was being too persistent. Before Sakura could stop her, they were in Sasuke's hut. Three different heads turned at their entrance; Naruto, Itachi and the infamous Sasuke. Sasuke laughed as soon as he saw Sakura, but then turned to Anko as Sakura tried to struggle out of her grasp.

"And what do I owe this visit?" Sasuke asked, and Anko turned her head from staring at Itachi to looking at Sasuke.

"We were hoping we could use a phone or something, I've seen you and your computer, and your TV, and your cell phone, so I thought you might let us use one of them." Anko said with a shrug, and as soon as the words left her lips Sakura suddenly went quiet, hope filling her eyes and looking at Sasuke. She had obviously liked the turn of events.

"Yeah, here." Itachi said suddenly, and tossed a cell phone in the air. Anko let go of Sakura's wrist and caught the cell phone in a flash, then flipped it open.

"Here you go, Sakura," she said, and passed it to said girl. Sakura took it happily, and dialed a number she knew by heart. A very familiar voice picked up and Sakura screamed with glee.

"KIERAN!" She called out happily, and everyone could hear the equal enthusiasm on the other side.

"_Sakura! How are you? Are you in trouble? You can call from an island?" _Kieran said, and Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, I can. I'm doing…okay. I miss you a lot, I want to go home so I can see you." Sakura let out with a sigh. "You have no idea how hard it is to be separated from you."

"_I know what you mean. The past week has been absolutely dreadful, I can't wait till you get home. I need to talk to you about something, too. I can't right now, though. It's a surprise." _As Kieran said these words, inspiration floated into Sakura's eyes and Sasuke suddenly went into a very quiet position. Naruto turned to Anko.

"Who is that?" He mouthed, and Anko grinned.

"Brother," She mouthed back, and Sasuke was suddenly fine again, which made Anko snicker.

"Well, I can't wait to find out what it is." Sakura said happily. "Is it about Saku?"

"_Yeah." _Kieran said, and Sakura frowned when she heard yelling in the background. _"I have to go, mom and dad are fighting. God, I wish you were here right now. It's been getting worse since you left. Love you sis, bye."_

"Bye, Kieran." Sakura said and hung up the phone. She turned to Itachi and chucked the phone back at him, then turned to smile at Anko. "Thanks, it was a brilliant idea." She said, then skipped off. They all watched her go, then Anko fallowed after, saying a quick good bye. She caught up with Sakura quickly.

"Sasuke likes you." She said in Sakura's ear. "He was jealous." She continued, and then walked off in a different direction. Most likely towards the waterfalls. Sakura didn't follow, though, because she was very still as these words went through her.

End Chapter

Told you it was nothing special, but I'm finally getting to a point where I can actually make something of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. This probably will only be a twenty chapter story if I can get it done even.


	13. Confessions

A/N: Someone asked what song was in Chapter 11 that Sakura sung. It was called 'You Oughtta Know' by Alanis Moresette. Probably the best breakup song I've ever heard. P Sorry for updating so late. I got this chapter started a LONG time ago, but I never got around to finishing it…. Also, there's a probability that this story with be rather short, because I'm finding it difficult to concentrate on this story. Which means I'm probably going to start rushing things a bit more now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 13: Confessions

Anko's words had given Sakura plenty to think about. She didn't know why it suddenly put a huge impact on her, because for some reason every single time she thought of it a set of butterflies ran through her stomach. Something was wrong with her, was she sick? When Anko had come back and Sakura had asked her why this kept happening she didn't give a very good answer. At least not one Sakura wanted to accept.

"Means you like him, darling. Get to know him, don't be shy and stop denying your feelings. Trust me, you're gunna end up regretting it if you do. Now, let's go to our newest adventure." Anko skipped out of the door, going to the center of the village yet again, and Sakura fallowed with her feet dragging. She didn't want to do this, she was getting tired of the constant surroundings of Sasuke fan girls.

When they arrived to the center, Sakura was surprised to find that most of the girls were glaring at them, as if they had done something wrong. Sakura didn't remember anything that could have caused this, seeming as she had specifically made sure that she wouldn't cause too much attention to herself when it came to these girls. Maybe it was just Anko.

"They're huffy because I insulted them last night," Anko whispered, confirming Sakura's suspicions. Sasuke, Naruto, Uchiha-san and Itachi were all standing in the middle, and Uchiha-san looked strangely sullen.

"Tonight we will be hanging out in our huts. Sasuke has already decided who to eliminate, and you will be visited in your hut if you are the one to be eliminated." He said, still looking sullen. Sakura knew it was probably because they would be doing nothing tonight, but she was happy. She and Anko skipped back to the hut happily, glad that they didn't have to do anything.

They were supposed to be nervous, but how could they be? They knew they weren't going to be eliminated, so Anko suggested going somewhere. Sakura only refused, going to her bed and sitting down. Sasuke was once again filling her mind, and she bit her lip. "C'mon, if you go out it'll clear your head, maybe it'll help you forget about him."

"Shut up…" Sakura whispered with a faint smile. They both jumped when someone appeared in the window with a slight hiss, and then Anko grinned. Sakura raised an eyebrow; what on earth was Itachi doing here?

"I'm gunna go out tonight, I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Anko promised, and then went through the window with a grinning Itachi. Sakura saw them share a fervent kiss before she turned her head away, and then sighed again. Now she was alone, and Anko was most likely going to be out all night doing things she'd much rather not think of.

About an hour passed, and the only thing she could think of was Sasuke. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? It frustrated her to no end and she desperately wanted to be free of the butterflies, the speeding heart every single time his face or his name flashed through her head, the odd feeling of comfort as she remembered what it had been like with his arm around her.

Sakura damned Anko for saying anything about Sasuke after she had phoned her brother. Hearing that Sasuke liked her only caused complications, attachment, and the wish for time to go by slowly. Yet, even though all of this was running through her, she would still not admit to liking him. She couldn't like him. She hated him too much, what he had caused to happen. Why did he have to exist?

Sakura jumped when there was a soft knock on the door, and she stood from her bed. She went to the entranceway and opened the door, and was shocked to find Sasuke there, a desperate look in his eyes. behind him Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand towards the beach, and Sakura wondered just how many people would be together tonight.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, ignoring her suddenly loud heart at the sight of Sasuke standing in the doorway. Sasuke smiled sheepishly and bit his lip, which surprised Sakura. Was he nervous?

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura raised an eyebrow. She thought for a moment, and saw no harm in this besides the jealous glares of the girls and the teasing of Anko. Who cared anymore?

"Alright, sure. Let's go." Sakura mumbled, and closed the door behind her as she joined Sasuke outside. "Where to?"

"How about the waterfalls?" Sasuke asked with a shrug, "Everyone else took everywhere. I think that's the only free place."

"Where are the cameras?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke shrugged.

"They get the night off. The only thing they did was record the elimination, and they have to call it quits after the elimination because of some kind of rule." Sasuke replied, and Sakura nodded softly. She was happy, though, because that meant that they would not be disturbed.

"So what's the deal?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke looked at her in pure confusion. Sakura rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Why are you suddenly asking me to walk with you?"

"Oh…" Sasuke mumbled, and a light blush entered his cheeks. This shocked Sakura, as Sasuke was not the kind of person to blush or become nervous. "Well, I wanted to say sorry about this morning. It was kind of out of line."

"Kind of?" Sakura scoffed, and then shook her head slowly. "Oh well. It doesn't really matter. Who got eliminated tonight?"

"Tenten." Sasuke replied and Sakura nodded. She had almost expected that. In fact, she had a mental order in her head of who she thought he would eliminate.

"So are you going to keep Hinata around for Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't matter if I eliminate her, she can stay here. I'll eliminate her next, and she knows that because I talked to her earlier. She wanted to be eliminated anyways." Sasuke shrugged, and looked at Sakura, who just gave a soft smile.

"In a way, that's actually pretty nice of you to do. Letting her stay, I mean." She mumbled, and then shoved her hands in her pockets. After a couple more minutes of silence and walking, Sakura finally asked a question that had been bugging her for a while. "Why are you keeping me around?"

"What do you mean?" Was Sasuke's automatic response.

"I mean that you haven't eliminated me yet….why?" Sakura stopped then, two feet away from the waterfalls. Sasuke looked her in the eyes, and suddenly he looked younger, defenseless. Almost broken.

"I can't stop thinking about you…" he whispered, his eyes burning into hers. "You're all that I see, all that I hear, all that I taste. I can't have a conversation without you popping into my head. I barely know you yet it feels like I've known you for years. The only thing Itachi or Naruto could come up with is love…"

Sakura's breath stopped, her heart soared, and her cheeks flared. Without really realizing what she was doing, she suddenly flung herself into Sasuke's arms and their lips crashed together. They stumbled a few steps, right to the edge of the water, and Sasuke lost his balance. Laughing, Sakura pulled away as he fell into the pool. Forgetting that she was still holding his neck, she also fell in.

You would almost think that they would complain about getting wet, but instead they laughed, and Sasuke once again crashed his lips with hers. They weren't sure how long they stayed in the water, or how long they kissed for, but by the time they finally pulled away from each other they were both freezing and laughing.

"You're unbelievable…" Sakura finally gasped. "Why are you so…_irresistible?_" She managed to say. "I feel the exact same way about you." This only caused Sasuke to kiss her again, which she returned the kiss eagerly. Then he pulled away, but this time he was not smiling. He looked sad, worried.

"Sakura…" He whispered, looking into the girl's eyes. This worried her, and she felt that she did not want to know what he was about to say. "Sakura, I can't pick you." He mumbled. Sakura looked at him, confused.

"Why not?" She asked. "Do you like one of the other girls more? Is there one at home?"

"No…I've never felt this way about anyone but you. It's just…my teammate, Suki." Sasuke looked afraid at the mention of the name. Sakura felt a surge of protection. "I have to choose her. She made me, and will continue to make me. I can't choose anyone else. I'll keep you here for as long as I can, but I can't choose you."

"I don't…understand…" Sakura gasped. Then she shook her head. "Did she blackmail you?"

"No, no one can blackmail me because no one has anything that can be used against me. I'm a ninja, you know." Sasuke winked in an attempt at humor, but it failed miserably. "Suki is strong, a formidable opponent. I can't win against her yet. If I deny her, then she _will_ kill me."

"Then I'll help," Sakura said desperately. Having just been able to finally understand, and to know that he felt the same way, she did not want to give it up, but Sasuke just shook his head.

"No you can't. I won't let you get hurt. Besides, it would be better that way…to not have to be with each other. Two soon-to-be jounin from different areas, it's dangerous." Sakura glared at him for bringing in their skills. That was fowl play.

"Well then, I'm sorry that I complicate your existence." Sakura hissed, and hastily went towards the edge of the pool. As she went to lift herself out, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and turned her, their lips meeting once more. Sakura pulled back before she could submit to him, tears welling, and she left the pool.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, but his calls were in vain. Crying, Sakura left the waterfalls and went straight back to her hut. All she wished for was for Anko to come back soon.

End Chapter

Sorry if it's short, and if you don't like it. I was just trying to let you know that I haven't _completely_ given up on this story. Too many people seem to like it.

So, until next time, and I'm sorry if next time doesn't come around for a little while. There'll probably only be around two or three more chapters. Byes.


	14. The Beginning Of The End

Okay, almost to an end here

Okay, almost to an end here. This is the second to last chapter, folks. This only means that I'll probably end up updating faster so that I can get the story over with and free some space on my computer. P

I'm sorry that this won't last longer, but maybe one day when I have absolutely nothing to do I'll write a One-Shot on their kids or something, kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 14: The Beginning Of The End

Kieran was stalking his room. He was, as a matter of fact, blushing while doing so. Clenched in his hand was a small, red velvet box. In his mind he was almost ready to kill himself rather than do what he was about to do. If she said no, what would he do? What if, right after she was free, she would just leave?

"No…" Kieran whispered, almost hitting himself. "She told me. She told me she loved me." Then he turned to face the door that would lead to his possible utter embarrassment. With a heavy sigh, he set out and opened the door. Behind the door, Suki and his father waited, both slightly anxious.

"Sakura, stop moping would you? It's starting to piss me off." Anko grumbled across the room. Sakura elegantly flipped the bird, and then curled up into a ball on her bed. She refused to move off the bed since breakfast. In fact, for the past two days she had not moved off of the bed except for meals and bathroom breaks.

Sasuke had not dared to come anywhere near the hut, and had instead taken to hiding away somewhere on the island that all the rest of the humans on it did not know. When Sakura had first talked to Anko about her night with Sasuke, Anko had been sympathetic. She had let Sakura cry on her shoulder, and had soothed her until she was sleeping. The next day, she had let Sakura sulk.

Now, it was starting to agitate her. More than anything, she wanted to have her best friend back. She knew how tough love could be, but Sakura wasn't trying to fix herself up at all. She was just going to let the prick make her feel this way. This frustrated Anko to no extent, and the did not blame it on Sakura.

"I'll be back later…" Anko muttered. Sakura thought it was to see Itachi, but she was wrong. Anko only had one thing on her mind right now, and that was not her own love. She had full intentions of getting something out of Sasuke, whether it was blood or truth.

Sakura stayed in the room, picking at the stray strings on her blanket. Another set of tears came from her eyes. Unfortunately, Anko would only bring back the same news that Sakura already knew.

Sasuke was having a hard time staying away from her. He wanted more than anything to go rushing to her hut and take her into his arms and kiss her again. However, it wasn't going to happen. Sasuke continuously had to convince himself it was for the better that she didn't want him, that they stayed away from each other. Every single time he though this though, the more he wanted to go back and prove this wrong. He wanted more than anything to be able to be a part of her, to be able to take her hand, and to have the right to call her _his_.

It was only frustrating him to think about her, because he knew that he couldn't. He wouldn't risk hurting her. He didn't care what happened to himself anymore. In the end he would only decline Suki, but not with Sakura there.

"Hey, Mister I-Break-Girls-Hearts-For-The-Fun-Of-It!" Sasuke already knew that it was Anko, and he did not turn to look at her. He would only feel guilt if he saw how angry she was. She didn't say anything else until she had settled beside him, to look out at the ocean. "Why did you do it?" She whispered.

"Because I can't put her in danger." Sasuke mumbled.

"That's not what I meant." Anko replied. "If you hadn't have told her how you felt, she would have been fine. After a couple of weeks, she may have even forgotten about you. All you ended up doing was intensifying her feelings for you, and you made her want you. Then, as soon as these feelings are so intense and at their highest, you take it away. If you didn't want to hurt her, couldn't you have kept it away?"

"No…" Sasuke whispered truthfully. "I…that night, it was impossible for me to stay away. Everyone together. I had to tell her, or else I would have ended up doing it in front of everybody. I would have ended up getting her hurt. I couldn't keep my feelings away any more. I had to tell her. I had felt that way about her since the day I met her. I didn't know what it was at first; I thought it was just the joy of a challenge. Instead it was something…so much more. Something I would have doubted or laughed at before this. Now I know…"

"Listen, kid." Anko interrupted. "Before you get too deep, stop confessing to _me_, and confess to _her_. Either that, or confess to Suki. Tell her how you feel about Sakura, tell her you can't be with her, and that there are no feelings between you two. You can't keep up a pretense for long." She said, shaking her head softly.

"I wasn't planning on keeping up a pretense. As soon as Sakura is gone…I'm going to get rid of Suki. If she kills me, then I'll be glad. I won't be able to hurt Sakura any more." This answer obviously surprised Anko, because she said nothing. Finally, after a long moment's silence, she spoke.

"She'd never be able to live with herself." Anko whispered. "She'd most likely kill herself first. You have to realize that she's not the kind of person who knows how to deal with emotional pain. She can deal with physical pain ten fold, but when it comes to emotional pain…Sakura is completely weak. She has no defenses. She has no strength. She's been curled in a ball in her room since that night, crying, not sleeping. I can't do anything for her, only you can. I don't know what you have to say, only you can figure this one out. Try to make the right choice…"

"Anko-" Sasuke was unable to say anything else, because Anko was gone. He had to make a choice, and he knew that he only had minutes to choose.

"Unbelievable…"

"The wedding will take place in three days."

"Unbelievable…"

"There will be the best flowers, the best cake, the best cloths."

"Unbelievable…"

"Only the most expensive food…no, no blue cheese. That stuff is absolutely horrid."

"Unbelievable…"

"Honey, dear. Please stop saying that." Haruno-sama looked up from the phone briefly to look at her husband. "You always knew that Kieran loved that girl."

"It's just so…unbelievable. He freed her by proposing to her." Haruno-san began to shake his head back and forth in amazement.

"Yes, dear. But please, I'm trying to make arrangements for the marriage. We only have a short time." Haruno-sama crooned. Haruno-san just sat there, still in a slight daze at the sudden turn in events.

"She's gone." Anko sighed out, Sasuke panting in the doorway of the hut. "Off to a wedding, actually."

"What…?" Sasuke gasped out.

"Wedding. It'll be at her house, of course. Her father wants top protection no matter what." Anko made a sour face, and then gave a smile. "So, can Itachi and I come with you?" She asked, and Sasuke stared at her in amazement. She raised her eyebrows. "Come on, I already know you're going to chase after her idiot."

"But…" Sasuke hesitated, and realized that Suki would be hearing about this. Suddenly, he grinned. "Fine. Let's go."

"Excellent, he finally gets some courage. No more hiding like a scared dog because of a wuss little girl." Anko beamed, and then stood abruptly. "Hey, Itachi! Let's go!"

"ALRIGHT!" Itachi jumped into the hut, a suitcase full of clothes in one of his hands. "Little brother's off on his first ever romance chase."

"And hopefully his last," Anko sang in between as she stepped out the door. "So, where's the plane?"

"Uh…" Sasuke watched the two, so sure of their feelings for each other, and sighed. "The other side of the island. We should probably hurry before anyone sees us." He mumbled. Itachi and Anko both gave him a salute.

Sakura stared out the window of the jet, another tear slipping from her eye. She wasn't sure what to do now. She was about to go and watch her brother get married to the person he had loved for years, and she had just been torn from the person she loved. How would she cope? Would the guests end up thinking it was just happy tears for my brother, or would it be too sad?

With another sigh, she closed her eyes to the world. Everything was happening so fast, it almost seemed like a daze. She thought that maybe if she could calm down and think for a while, it might all make sense.

Two days she had thought, though. None of it made sense.

'_That's because love never makes sense…'_

End Chapter

Another short one, but I was being quick to finish this. I had to go to bed. I'll try and make the last chapter nice and long, but in order for that to work you'll need to be…_very_ patient with me. Okay?

Well, this is our second to last chapter every body. Tell you what, if you want to be 'memorialized' on the last chapter, _review_ me. I want LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS this time. Thankiies, byyyes.


	15. A Happy Ending

Okay, so this is the last chapter

Okay, so this is the last chapter. I have to admit, this story was pretty fun to write in the beginning, but all stories are fun in the beginning right? Coming up with a fresh idea, new things to write, a bunch of stuff you can put together to create into something you hope others will enjoy. I find that, in the end, that's what writing is about.

Thanks for sticking it out with me, I guess the only reason I bothered continuing was because this story was such a hit. Sorry if I made things a little too OOC, but I kind of wanted to finish it and be done with it. About Itachi, I made him into what I thought he would be like if he weren't a cold blooded killer that wanted power. I hope this would actually be like that, but if not, then oh well. It's a fanfic, we're supposed to be able to make these twists, ne? Low space on the computer, so I need to get rid of a story. Hehe…

Thank you to: ahley.rose73, chinookchick, Tenshi.Kimiko, Uchia.Saya.Blossom, XXRedWolfXX, Black-Kat-585, sasusaku-emo, kattylin, and anyone else who read through this thing. ((Those were the only people who reviewed the latest chapter so far))

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 15: A Happy Ending

Have you ever got that feeling like you've come to a dead end, but you feel like there's still something there that, if you could only stretch yourself a little more, you could reach? Like there's a whole other something behind that dead end, and the only reason you couldn't get there was because you felt you weren't good enough.

Sasuke was experiencing that feeling as he flew high above the island he had spent the last two weeks on, leaving behind everything he feared and wondering if he could stretch himself far enough to get past his sudden dead end. He could almost see Suki as she tried to destroy the whole island, and a brief comical moment entered his mind where she would even take explosives and blow up his hut, her head flaming and ten feet tall, with her body only a centimeter tall.

He would have laughed, but he felt too sick in the stomach to do so. The mere thought of what he was doing made his stomach twist in ways it never had before, and it was almost unnerving. Beside him, Naruto continuously asked if Sasuke needed to hold his hand. Every time, Sasuke would give him a lethal glare and Naruto would immediately return to stroking Hinata's hair-whom he had insisted tag along.

"I'm telling you; going like that just isn't presentable enough!" Anko muttered from behind, shoving a snoring Itachi off of her shoulder. He grunted, and his eyes snapped open.

"What'd I miss?" he mumbled, looking around blearily. Anko just sighed and shoved him lightly.

"Absolutely nothing. We only just got on the plane, remember?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Itachi grinned sheepishly, and then continued snoring. Anko rolled her eyes, and continued with what she had been saying earlier. "If you want to impress her, then you have to show up in something different from what you _always_ show up in."

"What am I supposed to wear?" Sasuke asked, giving Anko an incredulous look. She just chuckled softly, and looked at Naruto. He seemed to catch onto something Sasuke didn't understand, and gave a sly grin. Hinata was just as confused as Sasuke, so he knew he hadn't missed on anything too obvious.

"I'll take care of it," Naruto chimed and rose from his seat. For a minute, he wobbled slightly, not used to being on a plane, but he was steady again in seconds. He disappeared behind the luggage that was being carried near the back, and returned with something that was neatly folded. "I found it!" he cheered, and threw it onto Sasuke's lap. He unfolded the material, and his face went white with shock.

("…")

"Sakura! You look gorgeous!" Haruno-sama entered the room with a large grin, and gave her daughter a cheer. Sakura looked at herself once again in the mirror. She wore a long, light red dress with a black see-through material layered over the red, and the dress reached just past her ankles. The dress was spaghetti strapped, and there was no back. Instead, the straps continued, crisscrossing like a corset until the beginning of the back of the dress, which reached a few inches above her tail bone. On her feet were a pair of strappy black heels.

"I feel vulnerable…" Sakura muttered, looking at her hair. She was not wearing her headband, but instead had her hair piled up on the back of her head in a complex bun, and her mother had insisted on barrettes that had little Sakura flowers adorning them to pin back her bangs. She had even been forced upon make-up; eyeliner and a bit of pink eye shadow.

"It's perfect," Haruno-sama whispered, hugging her daughter with a loving embrace. "I'm so happy that your brother finally proposed to that girl. I thought he never would."

"You really don't mind that your son is marrying a slave?" Sakura mumbled, though she wasn't surprised. Haruno-sama just gave a soft smile and a shrug.

"Whatever my children decide in the end, I'll let them. I am sorry about sending you to that island, and I know you're in pain, but at the time I really thought it was what was best for you." For once, Sakura's mother was not wearing a large smile, and instead was giving a very kind, very gentle smile that Sakura had missed dearly.

"I'm glad I went, mom. The experience taught me a lot in the end," Sakura admitted, and then looked back at the mirror briefly. That was the face of someone who had reached her dead end, and would never bother trying to extend it, but would always pretend she had.

("…")

Kieran was nervous. He was probably more nervous than Sasuke, who was now much closer to Japan than earlier. As it was, Kieran was not aloud to see his bride until the wedding, which only left him more nervous. He didn't know why he couldn't see Suki, but his mother seemed to insist. This both made him anxious and wishing it to be done with so he could see her again, but also dreading the date.

He was pacing again, wondering what would happen in the future, and his thoughts flickered to his sister. Sakura had come home in near tears, and when Kieran had asked what was wrong, she had fled up the stairs into her room. An hour later he had gone to her room (he knew that after an hour Sakura was always ready for a talk), but the door was locked and Sakura only replied with a slight moan of agony.

Kieran had not gone to see his sister since, but he knew that their mother had pampered her with wedding materials. In fact, she was probably already dressed up, three days early, and their mother was gushing over how pretty she looked. With a sigh, Kieran decided he would occupy his time by seeing exactly what they were up to, and fled from his room.

Moments later, he was standing in what his mother had made into the dressing room, watching his mother and his sister share their first actual talk in years. He coughed lightly just as Sakura looked into the mirror again, and they both turned their heads. Sakura gave a small smile, and then looked back into the mirror. Their mother gave Kieran a warning look before telling him to come in.

Sakura did a small twirl, giving a light and pathetic laugh at an attempt in making the mood lighter, and Kieran gave the thumbs up. "It looks stunning, Sakura. Really." He said, and Sakura gave him one of those fake beams that always gave him the chills. Something had happened on the island, and she didn't want to talk about it. Kieran chuckled to himself. _'I will find out, Sakura, you can't hide anything from me…don't you know that?'_

Sakura hopped down from the small stand and brushed her hands against the dress. "I'm going to change now," she whispered, and was about to head out the door when their mother beat her to it.

"So sorry, but I think I forgot to tell the twins to order tulips as well." She muttered, bustling out of the room. She gave Kieran a meaningful look, and then closed the doors behind her. Sakura looked nervous, standing in the middle of the once-empty dressing room. Kieran crossed his arms, tapping his foot, and they stood in silence for a long moment.

Finally, Sakura cracked. "I wish you wouldn't look at me like that!" she snapped, before sinking to her knees in defeat. Silent sobs racked through her, and Kieran jumped forward to embrace her. He whispered in her ear, trying to comfort her, and they stayed on the floor for what seemed like hours before she finally quieted.

"Sakura, what the hell happened on that stupid island?" he whispered, and Sakura frowned slightly as she pulled away from him. Her eyes were tear stained, but her face was not puffed up like a balloon and red like most girls had after crying. Sakura didn't get that after tears. She always looked fine. Kieran stroked her cheek, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing happened," she whispered, lying miserably. Kieran rolled his eyes and hugged her again.

"That was a horrible lie, you know. What happened to the master of lies who never cried over a boy?" Kieran asked. Sakura chuckled, and she tried to push away from him. However, Kieran did not let her go. Instead he held her tighter, and picked her up, slinging herb over his shoulder. Sakura shrieked, both in delight and annoyance, and Kieran began to swing around in circles.

Eventually, he stopped. Sakura was not heavy, but that didn't mean it was easy to carry her weight in one shoulder while spinning. Considering how dizzy he was, it wasn't a surprise when they fell over in a heap. Sakura was giggling madly, and Kieran smiled at the sound. Sakura sat up, breathing heavily from the laughter, and Kieran rested his head on her lap.

"There's my sister," he whispered. Sakura gave a sad smile, and Kieran chuckled again. "So, my baby sister fell in love did she?"

"What?" Sakura went wide eyed, staring at Kieran like he had two heads. However, it didn't work. Kieran knew his sister, and could see the sudden pain tearing at her when he had mentioned love. He waited patiently, and soon her look dissolved into the pain that she felt. She sighed, staring off into a world he didn't know. "He said that it was for the better, that he didn't pick me. He said he didn't want me to be killed by that _girl_ who was blackmailing him into marrying her."

"Who's this girl?" Kieran asked, glad he had finally got her talking.

"Her name's Suki." Sakura looked down to see Kieran's reaction, and saw that his mouth was in a grim line. She rolled her eyes. "They only share a name. Nothing else. Suki is cold, filled with hatred and lust and obsession, and she wishes only for power. Your Suki…she's kind, beautiful, desperate only for what she needs and nothing else. She'll take what she gets."

"I'm glad you think so highly of her," Kieran whispered with a faltering smile. Sakura shrugged.

"I always liked Suki. Anyways, Sasuke said she was his partner, and that she was more powerful than any jounin he had ever met. He said that if he defied her, she would kill him. Or at least, that's basically what he said. I'm only guessing the jounin part, but he looked afraid when he spoke of her. I'd never seen him afraid over anything." Sakura shrugged, and cradled herself.

"I bet he's afraid right now, at this very moment," he stated. "He's probably afraid he's going to lose you. If he is, I know exactly how he feels in every way."

"I don't think he is." Sakura stated, stubbornly. Kieran rolled his eyes.

"You think whatever you want to think, then." He said, getting up from the floor. He held out his hand. "Come on, you probably want to get out of that thing now." He paused, and then added, "And no more keeping this kind of stuff away from me. I'd rather know."

"Alright, I'll keep you in mind the next time I fall in love with a cold boy who's vain and stubborn," Sakura chuckled and took his hand, letting him help her up. As she went for the dressing rooms, Kieran said one more thing.

"I'm nervous, you know. But I'm glad you're here to support me." He said, and then left the room.

("…")

"It deffinently fits you nicely," Anko muttered, straightening out the pure white collar of the white dress shirt, and Sasuke glared at his reflection. They had actually forced him into the shiny black suit, and Naruto had struggled to hold him down while putting shoes on his feet. Naruto had complained that Sasuke's feet stunk, but was otherwise enjoying himself.

Sasuke was in a Fowl mood with the sudden change. He hated suits. Anko was muttering something under his breath that made him hopeful, and he casually leaned against the door. "So Anko, you really think Sakura will want me wearing a ridiculous suit?" he asked. Anko blinked, looking at him, and then snickered.

"She'll probably laugh and forgive you right away just for wearing it." She admitted with a shrug. Sasuke sighed. That wasn't the answer he had been hoping for. If she could forgive him just by wearing a suit that would make her laugh, he would put up with it. But was it really this necessary? Obviously Anko seemed to think so. In fact, she seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, and Anko snapped her head up. She gave me a sheepish grin.

"Noticed I was worried," she stated, and sighed. "I don't know how easy this will be," she admitted. "I can't tell if she'll shun you, or forgive you, or if she'll take a day or two to finally convince that you really came after her, _for_ her."

"Why wouldn't she believe I came for her?" Sasuke asked, and Anko shrugged.

"She's probably deluded herself into thinking that you don't want her." She said, and was about to walk out the door. Sasuke stopped her.

"I just traveled over a thousand miles for her, and am going to put up with wearing a suit, and risking getting myself killed by a powerful jounin. How could I not want her if I'm putting up with all of this?" He whispered. For a moment, he looked completely helpless and defeated, but he soon had his emotionless mask back on. Anko sighed in disappointment.

"One, get rid of the mask and _maybe_ she'll believe you actually mean it! the way you always stare so coldly at things, she's going to think that you don't care or you're making up excuses or lying. You have to relax. You can't make yourself an emotionless pit or you'll never find anyone who'll truly want you for you." Anko winked, and then disappeared from the room. Sasuke gave himself one more glance, and then followed after her as a voice over the intercom announced they would be arriving shortly, and to put their seatbelts on.

("…")

Sakura was in a wreck. She felt like she was going to destroy her room, and also felt like she would just sit calmly and watch as life went by without her there. She wondered if she could get by every day, at least barely, enough to keep her family satisfied and her skills on top. She would begin to take more time with her skills, start to pay more attention to schooling and things that would keep her mind occupied. That way, she wouldn't have to think at all.

Sakura sighed, tears once again brimming her eyelids. She wished she had never met him, had never felt her heart race, beating against her ribs, because of joy and pleasure at the feel of his lips. She wanted his face to disappear, to be able to erase all of the memories, every single one, that included his face. She wanted to erase the last two weeks of her life forever, and never have to deal with it again.

Hadn't she been happy enough without him? Hadn't she had a life before? What had happened to it? Why couldn't she remember clearly, like her past life was erased to reveal her new life? Was she supposed to deal with this for her whole life, always wondering, always in pain? So many questions, and none of them would ever be answered. Not now, anyways. Maybe in twenty years, when she finally looks back and lets the memories flood her. Maybe then, she would know all the answers to everything.

_Not everything_, she thought. _Only the ones concerning him_. Sakura sighed, running her hand through her hair, and flopped back on her bed. She stared up at her ceiling, the tears falling silently. She didn't notice them. Soft music flowed in from upstairs, and she realized she had left her door open. She didn't care at this particular moment, but she knew she'd have to close it if her crying got worse.

Silently she cried, lonely and broken, wishing for anything to save her. She wished, horribly enough, for someone to come in with a gun and shoot her in the head. _Put the animal out of its misery_, she thought miserably. She wouldn't be able to do it herself. Sakura was too much of a coward to kill herself, but also too brave. She would never do that to her family, not on purpose.

But now, for her, heaven was gone. There was nothing left for her out there. She was being dramatic, but it felt like her world had shattered into a million pieces, and her heart along with it. _How could one boy cause so much pain? After such a short time, how can he have such a strong effect on me?_ There was no answer besides love. Who could explain love? How could love even be explained? There were no rules, no restrictions, to love. There was a free will, a hidden haven, in love.

No restrictions. How unfortunate. Then Sakura began to think of people who had it worse than her. People who couldn't help but fall in love with someone, someone who found them invisible. Someone who already loved another. Someone who loved another who also didn't love him in return. Someone who was of the same gender and wasn't gay. Someone who didn't take love seriously, or pretended to love them back.

Sakura was loved in return. Or so was said. Kieran and Suki loved each other, more than anything. He had even proposed at the mere age of eighteen, just to free her. Anko and Itachi loved each other, though more physical than most, and Naruto and Hinata, though shy, had found love. They were all fortunate to love and be loved in return, compared to others.

That was the only thing that made Sakura not give up. Even though Sasuke (she winced at the thought of his name) had left her for a girl who would kill him if he didn't, whether for her protection or not, Sakura would not break down and completely crack. She could have had it worse. She could have been like one of those people, who's love would never be fully returned.

Sakura almost felt proud of herself for a moment. Then her heart sunk again. She sighed, looking out her window, and watched as a plane flew by high in the air, landing somewhere in Japan.

("…")

"This is the closest landing possible. I'm sorry we couldn't bring you in any closer." The pilot said, and Sasuke shook his head. His pulse raced, and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this, but he would.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find a way there." He muttered. Straightening his suit, he followed behind the others out onto the landing platform of a private jet for some rich family. Already, security guards were rushing forward, but one glance at Sasuke and they all stood there dumb struck. "Sorry for the intrusion, but we will need to keep our plane here for a while."

"Of course, sir," one said with a bow. "You're the great Uchiha's son, you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, and then paused. "Sorry for intruding, and for asking for this favor, but do you have anything…_fast_ that can transport the five of us?" He asked, gesturing to the teens behind him. One of the guards gave a sly smirk. He spoke into a radio, muttering low enough that no one could hear him, and they stood silent for a near five minutes.

Suddenly, a very slick, very fancy silver sports car came speeding down the lane. It screeched to a stop directly in front of Sasuke, and the tinted window of the driver slid down. In the seat was a man who looked like he could have been a secret agent, like James Bond. "Where to?" He asked in a very thick English accent, and Sasuke grinned.

("…")

As Sasuke sped towards the Haruno manor, Sakura was pacing the halls, her mind far off in a different world and her eyes completely glazed over. She didn't notice that people were hurrying past her in preparations for the wedding, and she didn't even notice that she was walking. As far as she could tell, she was on the island heading for the waterfall to meet Sasuke.

Somehow, her depression and pain had created an illusion to have a rest. She was on the island, and Sasuke was waiting for her by the waterfalls. With each step she took, her pulse would quicken and a disapproving, cautious thought entered, always worse than the last. The last one before she finally blinked into reality was _Stop fooling yourself, he's never going to be there for you again._

Sakura gave a shaky breath as she tried to catch her bearings, and looked around her. She was standing in the middle of the main hall, heading towards the library, wearing only a black t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. She blushed lightly, and was about to turn around to head back to her room when a soft voice carried its way to her through the hall.

"Could you come keep me company?" It asked. Sakura turned to find Suki, smiling softly at her with a sad look in her eyes. Sakura grinned to her best efforts, but it turned into an ugly grimace. She walked forward, her footsteps quiet as death, towards Suki. When she reached Suki, the girl gave her a troubled look. She was wearing a pretty dress, a night gown the colour of the sky just before the sun disappears behind the black stretches of the night.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, her voice a monotone. She didn't care very much, but didn't want Suki to think that she didn't care about her. "If there is, you can always talk to me. I'll give advice to the best of my abilities."

"There's nothing really wrong…I'm more worried about you," Suki seemed sheepish as she admitted her concerns. Sakura blinked, going wide eyed, and then gave a light blush. Was her depression and hurt that obvious?

"There's nothing to worry about," She assured, and looked around. "Where's everybody?" Sakura asked.

"I asked them for some time alone, I was tired of being pampered," Suki sad with a small shrug. "I never was one to like being spoiled. I do have one confession though…" The sadness turned deeper, and a small frown appeared in her brow. "I'm scared to get married at such a young age. I love Kieran, I really do, and I know he wishes me free as soon as possible, but marriage…I would be a part of this family, I would receive name brand clothing and an excuse would always be made for me no matter what I did. I don't know if I can be a part of this family, live up to their expectations as a member."

Her words shocked Sakura, and seemed to wake her up from her monotone. Sakura smiled, realizing she was not the only one in pain, and embraced the girl. "I'm glad you will be my sister…"she whispered. "Don't worry, I'll help you through it all. Expectations will never be high, I promise. Oh, you are so lucky to have Kieran, you really are."

"You're brother…" Suki paused. She was embracing Sakura, though hesitantly. "Why does he love me?"

"There is no explaining love," Sakura whispered. "Love comes unexpectedly, with grief, joy…and trials." Sakura's eyes opened wide, her heart suddenly beating faster. She suddenly pulled away from Suki, grinning from ear to ear. All pain was forgotten, and all depression subsiding. "He does love me," she whispered, her eyes tearing up in joy instead of grief.

"Pardon?" Suki was confused, but Sakura took the feature bride's hands and spun the two girls in circles. Round and round they went as Sakura finally felt the need to protect a loved one. The reason that Sasuke had said no. He didn't want her involved…

When he declined Suki. He was going to decline Suki. He was going to from the start. She had left too early for him to tell her this. He didn't care if he got killed, as long as she wasn't involved. He was going to decline her. The she stopped, and frowned. "He's going to get himself killed." Sakura whispered. Suki stared at her, still confused.

"Uh…pardon, Sakura-chan, but _who_? Sasuke?" She asked. Sakura turned on her.

"You know about Sasuke?" she asked, over-excited. Suki only nodded.

"Kieran told me about him…" she began, but Sakura was off. She was running down the halls, heading towards the front door with a new determination.

("…")

As if on cue, the silver car came to a screeching stop in front of the Haruno gates. In a simple state of name, the gates opened and they were driving down the driveway to the front doors. Sasuke was out before the car came to a full stop. Just as he began to climb up the steps, the door was thrown open and a breathless Sakura stood in the doorway.

For a moment, she didn't notice him, and then she saw him. She froze, her breath stopping and her eyes glazing over. Sasuke stared at her for a long moment, and then was about to turn to go back, ready to say that he understood if she didn't want to see him again, when she suddenly collided into him.

All he could feel was her lips on his own, and he only just realized how much he loved the feeling. He realized how much he wanted this girl how much he wanted her by his side forever, and how much he loved her. There was no doubting that he loved her. More than anything. Sakura pulled away, gasping frantically.

"You _idiot_!" She yelled, standing up and kicking Sasuke in the leg. He winced, rubbing the spot she had kicked, while watching her pace in front of him. "You should have told me! You should have come after me, run after me, used violence, _anything_!" She yelled out, and then fell to her knees. She kissed him again, more passion behind it. She once again pulled away and kicked him. "You shouldn't have let me run!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke finally uttered, and Sakura stopped. She grinned down at him, tears in her eyes. he silently cursed himself for causing those tears.

"Suki. You were going to decline her. You're such an idiot…such a _masochist_. You thought that by keeping me away, you'd save me from the pain. Don't you realize I would have blamed it on myself, possibly killed myself?" She snapped. "Ugh, I'm so angry with you!" She yelled out, throwing her arms high into the air. Sasuke couldn't help it; he began to laugh. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as his heart filled with happiness. Anything broken was suddenly fixed. "What are you laughing at?"

Sasuke stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg, and stepped forward. He took Sakura's face between his hands, still beaming. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed her lips softly. Sakura smiled beneath the kiss, and pulled away from him.

"If you love me, then you wont leave me again until I say it's okay for you to. Understood?" She whispered. Sasuke nodded solemnly, and then broke out into a grin. Sakura returned the grin, jumping on top of him and wrapping her legs around his waist. he held her there, kissing her deeply. When they broke off, Sakura leaned in so her lips were at his ear. "I love you more than anything," she whispered. "If you ever leave me again, I'm going to have to kick the shit out of you."

Hearing her cuss only made Sasuke want to laugh. Applaud came from the car down the steps, and they both looked down to find Itachi holding Anko, his face nuzzled in her neck, and Hinata and Naruto, hands intertwined. Sakura smiled softly, and then kissed Sasuke once more. There was nothing that could possibly ruin her sudden stretch, disappearing completely from her dead end as it soared out of view behind her.

Epilogue: A look afterwards

Sakura and Sasuke eventually worked it out with Suki, no violence involved (mostly because it was all done over the phone, and when Suki came to Sakura's house in a slight rage, things had only been dealt with calmly because six chuunin-soon-to-be-jounin stood in a single line, as well as fifty security men). At Suki and Kieran's wedding, Sakura, Anko and Hinata were all aloud to become brides maids instead of only Sakura, and the best men were their dates. Sakura caught the bouquet.

Anko and Itachi eventually got married, graduating to jounin level in the same exam, and same day as their wedding. Naruto and Hinata were steady, never advancing too much, though Hinata was the first to have a child out of the three couples. As for Sasuke and Sakura…

Their story would be told for generations throughout the Haruno and Uchiha families, and their children were borne handsome and strong. The two had many adventures together, but soon the time came for them to retire to a more quiet life. A life where their children would take over the lead in the world, which seemed to only be a playground for the family.

Their endings were happy. Their lives were prosperous. There was nothing that could go wrong with them standing side by side, and if it ever did, it would always be dealt with quickly.

The End

It was long. It was good, I think. It was more…me. So, goodbye everyone. I am still writing The Disasters Of Today, so you will see me there, but otherwise, this is the end.


End file.
